


[Oneshots] Rainbow 6 Siege.

by JustBadNews



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Mostly Fluff, Pretty cliche, Romance, oneshots, some are drabbles even, thatcher slight nsfw cuz daddy, will add as it goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 22,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBadNews/pseuds/JustBadNews
Summary: Oneshots & Drabbles.





	1. [Mute x F!Reader] Longing stare.

He was indeed watching her, she told herself after quickly checking for the 10th time, probably. Sitting in the corner of small bar near their base, together with his friend James, he was moving his glass of what looked like whiskey slowly as he nodded, most of the time not taking his eyes off her.  
It made her uncomfortable, it really did. Masking it with indifference and slight annoyance, she looked into her phone, discovering her friend’s new message. Finka took a liking on her pretty fastly when she arrived. Sassing Tachanka seemed to make her look like a hero now, even if she wasn’t an operator herself. Working with computers and tracking the bad guys was her speciality, or well, she was decently at it. The Russians took a liking on her, just like the French. They were so different but she managed to befriend most of them, surprisingly.  
The Germans and the British were the most reserved, Americans not caring that much for her existence. James, also known as Smoke from the S.A.S. sometimes joked around with her but it was kinda hard to understand him with his thick accent. Sledge and Thatcher just politely saluted her when they saw each other on the halls. But Mark was… Intriguing. He’d nod at her as an acknowledgement act and move on, but his eyes would stay on her a little bit more. [Y/N] wasn’t even sure they exchanged more than 10 words since they first met. But he always had his eyes on her for some reason. Which, again, made her uncomfortable, yet… Something else. Excited, maybe. Her heartbeat would increase when she’d find him staring at her and she couldn’t lie to herself. Her [e/c] eyes started to search for his tall figure from time to time, wondering if he is yet again looking or not.  
“Get your head outta your ass, idiot. He’s into you!!!” Finka sent 4 minutes ago. Looking to her right, she found the table where the Russians were sitting, finding Finka rolling her eyes at Chanka. She didn’t notice [Y/N] stare and didn’t prey, but it must’ve mean she saw something.  
A long sigh left her lips as she drowned the last of her Martini. Getting up, not looking anywhere in particular, she went to the door fastly. Not knowing how to deal with a man interested in her, and actually not even being sure he was into her at all, her only response was to run. Again.  
The cold autumn air hit her face, making her wrap her thin jacket more around herself. It was time to go to her quarters and take a long, hot shower then sleep like a baby wrapped in 20 blankets. Stopping to look up at the nightsky, she didn’t see the stars tonight but a thick layer of dark, mean-looking clouds. Before she could proceed to take a step forward, a voice made her freeze in place.  
“Mind if I walk back with you?” she didn’t hear that voice often but recognized it instantly. Turning her head, brown curious eyes met hers.  
Shaking slightly, she just nodded, confused if she shaked because of the cold or of the sudden excitement running through her veins, her cheeks feeling warm.  
Another shiver travelled through her body when she heard “I’ve been meaning to talk to you for some time now.”


	2. [Smoke x F!Reader] Neighbours.

Tiredly walking the hall of her apartment building towards her home, she spotted a figure dressed in black unlocking the door from the apartment in front of hers, making her smile slightly. James was back from work, it seemes.  
Her short shoe heels made some noise while stepping, making the man’s head to turn. Her slight smile turned into a confused frown when the closer she got, the more clear she saw how bruised half of his face was. James was also moving slowly and awkwardly, trying to open the door with what seemed was a broken arm. In the other he had his baggage, making her question why the hell wasn’t he opening the door with the other damned hand.  
“Hey, James.” she said, finally reaching him. His crooked smile made her melt just like it has always did, but it wasn’t as before, since it seemed hard to emote with the bruises. “You’re not looking that good…” she continued, followed by a rich laugh of his.  
“Wasn’t expecting to be told that straight away, [Y/N]. Also hello, darling.”  
She offered to help him which he gladly accepted, helping him inside his house as James clearly was struggling to walk. Seeing his normally confident, even cocky sometimes, walk now so defeated made her heart hurt a bit. The apartment was dark and looked like nobody lived there. She even wondered if he had food tonight, making him question him.  
“Wasn’t planning on coming this early.” he smiled, letting go of his coat and belongings on the couch. “Thought of calling for a pizza. Would you like to join me, sugar?”  
Raising a brow at him, she shook her head, seeing his smirk fade a little bit before she responded. “Was gonna make some soup since I’m catching a cold, and you look like you need some actual homemade food. So you are joining me tonight.” Surprise filled his face as he slowly grinned again.  
“How can I deny my sweetheart here?”  
[Y/N] rolled her eyes at him and his petnames for her. She wondered who else he’d call like that and her throat constricted slightly, a bitter savour in her mouth. She knew he was like that, carefree and easy-going, but she hoped that maybe she was something else for him, and a small jealous part of her wanted him to only call her sweet names.  
“Somethin’ wrong, [Y/N]?” he clearly saw the way she reacted seconds ago so he pried as he stopped opening his bag, giving her his full attention.  
Shrugging and attempting to make everything look casual, she answered “Eh, I just thought you should stop the nicknames thing, it’s not appropriate, I guess…”  
“Whaddaya mean?” he got a step closer, brows furred.  
Ah. Slightly uncomfortable talk incoming. She cringed.  
“Well, I’m… Uh, I only like them and feel comfortable with them if I get them from… You know, a man I’m seeing?” she definitely cringed at herself. He took another step towards her.  
“And you’re not seeing me right now?” she blinked at him and his amusement. Seemed he was actually enjoying her very awkward form. He actually dadjoked her. In her face.  
With a slight rising of her brow and a hand on her hip, she was starting to get annoyed, yet she knew she couldn’t actually get angry at him, even if she tried. A giggle although escaped her lips as he watched her amused.  
“No, you idiot. I mean… You know what I meant!” feeling more relaxed she turned towards the door of his apartment, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach as he took one more step. “You should use them with someone you’re interested in, but I don’t know, maybe it’s my romantic side talking.” [Y/N] giggled again, masking her true feelings as she went to open the door and leave. But before doing so, she turned again to him to remind him of going to her apartment in an hour to eat, startled to find him much closer than she expected, making her step back towards the door, hitting it with her feet.  
“Ya know, I couldn’t agree more with you, darlin…”


	3. [Rook x Reader] Fucking adorable.

There was something about the way he laughed, giggled in such a sweet boyish way, those deep blue eyes shining, barely noticeable dimples making him even more adorable.  
They found themselves smiling at the sight when they made eye contact. His expression didn’t change, it even got happier when seeing them, waving a hand at Montagne as he started sprinting towards [Y/N].  
Julien just got out of training with his colleagues, his black t-shirt was sweaty and his golden locks messy, yet he still managed to look breathtaking, at least for them.  
“Hey there, [Y/N].” he stopped a few steps away, adjusting his messy hair with no success. He took a quick glace behind him and stiffened, making them look too, seeing Montagne and Twitch snickering and throwing thumbs up for the younger man. Raising an eyebrow at Rook, he just laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. “I’ve been meaning to ask you if you want to grab a coffee. You know, if you’d like…”  
“Julien.” They plainly said. “We grab coffee everyday?” Indeed, it was normal for them both to grab a coffee after the morning training, or if there was no time, grab a drink after dinner. Him suddenly asking this like it was new made [Y/N] just want to sass the man a little. It was a little bit funny, but something deep inside their brain told them it’s something more, and they wouldn’t complain at all.  
His eyes widened as if he realized he didn’t think that straight, letting out a giggle awkwardly, looking down. That second they saw the man that has been in their dreams for some time. Impulsive and sweet, following his heart sometimes without being able to stop himself.  
“No, I mean like…” his perfect american accent started to change towards a slight French one, something they learned he did when he thought too much and was overwhelmed.  
“You’re adorable, Julien.” They couldn’t stop themselves, it was just such a cute sight. Making him a little startled, he smirked a half smile, not cocky tho, but stopped in track to look at them, up and down, almost enchanted. [Y/N] didn’t say anything, just letting him stare. Their heart exploded in their chest as they slowly realized that look in his eyes.  
“A date.” he bluntly said, letting go of a long breath, as if he held it forever. “Would you want to go on a date? To, uh… Grab a coffee?” Rook realized they’ve been indeed grabbing coffee for some months now, so he started doubting his idea of a date. As he opened his mouth to offer something else, [Y/N] giggled, nodding their head at him.  
“I’d love to, really.”  
Julien was assured by his colleagues that it was a good idea, that [Y/N] was probably as into him as he was into them, but sometimes he couldn’t stop himself to think about rejection. Although right now, he was happy. Very happy. Just as he has been for the past months when he slowly realized what [Y/N] meant to them. Now that they agreed to a date, he was… Just… In a dream.  
“I know a great place around 20 minutes from here, if you’d like to come…” He continued, praying Twitch was right about that place.  
“Whenever you want to go, I’m in. As long as I’m with you.” [Y/N] felt damn proud of themselves when saying that out loud, enjoying the man’s reaction to no end. His cheeks and ears turned pink as he yet again scratched the back of his neck looking around, not finding his words. “So when do you wanna go?” They continue, making the french man snap out of it.  
“Oh. Uh. I was thinking that maybe… In 30 minutes? I heard you have a day off and I talked with Montagne to give me the day off too, maybe we can go somewhere after the coffee and-”  
“Okay, big boy, see you in 30?” they interrupted his rambling, very amused. He blinked innocently at them, still blushing slightly.  
“Yeah… I’ll go, you know, grab a shower and-” he said pointing behind him towards the showers near the training area, stepping back and starting to turn but before [Y/N] could warn him, he collided with Montagne, who was “casually passing by”.  
With a giggle, they turned to walk towards their room, already thinking what to wear, leaving the poor Rook behind apologizing to the elder man.  
He was fucking adorable.


	4. [Kapkan x F!Reader] Patience.

He was serious, too concentrated in his work while she was just staring at him from their shared bed. Sitting on her stomach, legs raised and slowly moving them up and down, chin in her palms and just looking at the man.  
He knew he was being watched, and [Y/N] knew it made him feel at edge. That’s why she didn’t take her eyes off him. A small smile on her face while seeing his profile. Maxim’s jaw was tensing, but never took his eyes off the gadget in his hands.  
“Love, I’m bored…” she finally said. Understanding what was he playing with made her know his job was almost done. And she wanted to play…  
“I can notice that.” He fired back, not angrily though. With a quick glace from him she could tell he was impatient, something rare for him, but mostly amused.  
“You’re almost finished, aren’t you?” she pressed, tilting her head innocently to the side, locks of [h/c] falling on her face.  
“Mhm.” His dark eyes were inspecting the gadget, nodding to himself, then started picking up his utensils.  
“Good, because I want to play…” she muttered slowly, almost whispered, catching his attention again. Rolling on her side towards him, she raised an eyebrow at the tall man, seeing how he got up from his chair and put the box with the utensils away. Then he just stayed there, looking at her with his serious, almost predatory eyes. Something inside of her screamed at her to run, her guts feeling excited. She bit her lips and pressed her tights together, something he instantly noted as a slow smirk formed on his lips.  
“Tell me…” his russian accent thick, as he raised his t-shirt over his head, taking it off slowly. “How do you want to play, сла́дкая?”  
A shiver ran through her spine as he took a step closer. So that’s why he was impatient to finish.


	5. [Mute x F!Reader] Your idiot.

Her and her friends were all sitting in this small bar chatting, while her best friend, [BF/N], was annoying her more and more.  
“We need to go clubbing, you need to find a man already!” she pressed. “How long has it been since you-”  
“Okay. Enough. Shut the fuck up.” [Y/N] said, instantly after drowning half of her pint while hearing James’ laugh. Mark was silent, drinking from his pint uninterested.  
“Oh, c'mon. Anyway, you guys go back to talking about secret missions, let me convince my best friend here” she said, pointing to you “that she needs a man by getting her a shot. Be right back!” and she sprinted off, leaving a stunned [Y/N] sitting there, lost in thoughts.  
“I don’t need a man…” she muttered, seeing her friend in the distance flirting with the bartender.  
“Maybe ya need to get a boyfriend to get rid of her tactics.” James suggested, wiggling his eyebrows at her, receiving an eyeroll back.  
“You suggest I get a man so I can stop her annoying ways of hooking me up with strangers?”  
“Aye.” he said, raising his glass. She made eye contact with Mark.  
“Does it sound that stupid in your head too or it’s just me?”  
Surprisingly, Mark shrugged his shoulders, drinking again.  
“Do you have any other options?”  
“Not really…”  
“See, sugarpuffs? I’m brilliant.” James retorted, earning yet again not one but two eyerolls from the them.  
“But that means I’d date a guy just so I can get rid of clubbing and that’s stupid…” she groaned. Why would she do that to someone? Specially when she was crazy in love with a special man that was completely oblivious to her existence as a woman. Actually, he was oblivious to any human being, all focused in work. It was mind-blowing that he decided to get out of his apartment to grab a pint with them tonight anyway. “That would be toying with someone and I hate that. No, no. Ain’t happening.”  
“Sugarpuffs, nobody said anything about playing with them. Why doncha give a real try to dating?” She uncomfortably moved in her seat. Clubbing didn’t sound as such a bad idea now. “Or is it that you have your eyes on a lucky lad already?” he sharply asked, a little too rushed, making her look like a deer caught in the spotlight. James had a shit eating grin in his face, knowing he got it right.  
“Before you start your interrogation, yes, I am, but I’m not gonna pursue that far away dream.” that made him make a distorted face of confusion.  
“You know, I know someone else that says that.” James continued, hitting Marks ribs with his elbow, earning a grunt from him as he moved further away, putting his head down.  
Meanwhile [Y/N] felt her heart break finally understanding that his heart was stolen by most likely an incredible woman, or man, she wasn’t even sure, yet just like the slightest ache calmed, she only prayed he could be happy someday, because he always had those lonely eyes staring into distance that never failed to make her want to comfort him. “Why is [BF/N] taking so long?” he growled, getting up. “I’ll be right back, want another, kid?” he asked Mark, which nodded.  
Silence engulfed them as they didn’t take the eyes off each other.  
“We’re both pessimistic, huh?”  
“I guess.” he mumbled. The curiosity got the best of her though.  
“How is that person?” Earning a serious yet longing look, she doubted he’d even answer, but he surprised her.  
“She’s…” he looked deep in thoughts, not breaking eye contact. “Oblivious sometimes.” [Y/N] raised a brow. “Very intelligent, funny… Has the most charming smile…” He smiled by just thinking of her smile. Her heart ached again, but nodded, encouraging him to keep going. “Sometimes so easy to read and others like a closed book…” he moved the few droplets left in his pint around. “It’s so easy to be around her, I never thought I’d find that. And has the most gorgeous eyes I’ve ever seen…” he chuckled, looking down. “What about you?”  
“What about me?” she forgot everything as she imagined his perfect woman. She took a sip of her drink as she felt her lip temble.  
“How is he?”  
“Uh… Well. He’s…” her full body shivered. [Y/N] wanted to go home. “An idiot.” That getting a strained chuckle from him.  
“That’s it?” she shook her head.  
“He’s too smart for his own good, kinda lonely, I’d say-”  
“How do you know?” he interrupted her.  
“I feel it. It’s, I don’t know how to put it, but the look in his eyes… It’s complicated.” she didn’t look at him tho, missing his surprised eyes searching for hers. “He’s just… We wouldn’t be good for each other.” as bitter as she might have sounded, she truthfully thought that.  
Finding him on the edge of his seat, leaning closer to her, giving his full attention, brows furred as he opened his mouth to reply, she was scared to hear anything from him.  
“Why would you-?”  
“Hey, kids, [BF/N] and I will go play pool, she thinks she can beat me.” James startled them both as he placed a pint and a shot in front of Mark and the shot [BF/N] promised her some time ago. “We’ll be right back, the winner is paying the pizza after this.” he chuckled as he left, not before leaning in to whisper something to Mark, making him stiffen.  
“So yeah.”  
“So yeah.” Wasn’t he talkative tonight? Probably the drinks. “Why would you think that?” he pressed, getting a small frown from her.  
“He’s… Well, he can do better than me, honestly.” she almost whispered, the sound of laugher and music around the bar almost muted her voice, but he heard.  
“You’re not the one deciding that.” he bluntly said.  
“Who cares, Mark, nothing’s gonna happen, it’s obvious he isn’t interested.”  
“You’re so fucking oblivious sometimes.” he growled almost frustrated in a whisper.  
“Shut the hell up, you idiot.”  
Realization hits her hard but doubt made her just stare at his serious face for the longest time. She sure as hell wasn’t going to mention what he said and the relation between the mysterious girl and her because that was impossible. And she prayed that he didn’t notice how she called him an idiot.  
“And now you’re like an opened book…” a smirk started to form on his face as he couldn’t help himself to end up in a chuckle.  
Mouth opening and closing, [Y/N] had no words.  
“Are you making fun of me right now?” she finally said, trying yet again to turn this conversation to a safe, casual spot. Doubt still in her heart.  
“It’s easy to do so.”  
“You idiot.” she mumbled.  
“This is gonna sound cheesy as fuck…” he whispered to himself. “I’d like to be your idiot.”  
He really was talkative tonight, and she didn’t mind.


	6. [Blitz x F!Reader] Sweet moments.

Yawning, he walked slowly out of the kitchen, taking a quick glace at the furious snow storm outside. Shivering slightly, he rubbed his eyes, slow steps willing to head back in bed, but stopped in track when he saw her in the living room, snuggled in a blanked with what seemed his jacket wrapped around her smaller figure. A lazy grin formed on his face as he advanced towards her.  
“So here you were, my love.” his voice was huskier, sounding sleepy, even his accent was more noticeable.  
Earning a giggle from [Y/N], she lifted her legs so he’d sit with her on the small couch, which he did, placing his hands on top of her legs, massaging them gently.  
“So you decided to get out of bed and steal my jacket?” he teased her.  
“Well, my personal heater got out of bed and it got cold, so yeah.” she giggled again at him, snuggling teasingly in his jacket, a sight he took a moment to study and remember, her beautiful messy hair all around the place, peaceful and content face, adorable as ever, eyes half opened to stare lovingly at him.  
“I wanted to make coffee but I decided to get back in bed with you.” he smiled, offering her a hand to get up.  
Through her half opened eyes she took a good look at his big hand, slowly putting hers on top, caressing it slowly as he just watched. His head lazily laying back, letting his adam’s apple at sight, blue eyes gentle and inviting, admiring her features just like the first time they met. A burst of love and appreciation for this gentle giant exploded inside of her as she nodded eagerly, just feeling the need to be in his arms in this day off they both had.  
“I love you, Elias.” she mumbled almost in a shy way as they got up, stunning him momentarily before [Y/N] got engulfed in his strong arms. Feeling his lips on her forehead as she laid her cheek on his firm chest, the hug got tighter. He left a long, content sigh.  
“I love you too, mäuschen, so much…” he whispered. “Let’s get back in bed.”


	7. [Smoke x F!Reader] Jealousy.

Many stopped what they were doing when they saw [Y/N] and James get up in the training ring and got in position. Circling themselves with their boxing stances ready, smiles on their faces as they casually talked, just like the calm before the storm.  
“So you think you can land a punch on me, darling?” he said, giving her a lazy smirk, raising his eyebrow at her, repeating what he said just minutes ago.  
“Never underestimate your oponent, James.” she fired back, raising her fits upper, just above her chin.  
That’s how they were every single day. Not fighting in the ring, obviously. It was a first for everyone here, so that’s why they all picked to stop and stare, silent feeling the tension in the air. Every person in the room knew what type of tension it was. They used to argue about any pointless dumb stuff non-stop. As she wasn’t stupid, [Y/N] knew he enjoyed her sassy attitude and honestly, she loved his remarks. Oh, and that British accent just made everything much better.  
But now the cocky little bastard got on her nerves, as he challenged her with his witty remarks wheb she came from training with Rook. The French Operator was much stronger than her, ending in him pinning her down, yet that didn’t mean she didn’t put up a fight. James saw them when Rook was teasing her and stepped in, Mark, also known as Mute, behind him, stoic but knowing look on his face. So there they were, boxing gloves prepared, yet no teeth protectors on.  
They got closer, and she aimed for a punch, hitting his forearm as he striked one back, but instantly she knew he wasn’t even trying, since she dodged it easily and circled him, his deep green eyes not leaving hers. He was serious, as if the cocky attitude from seconds ago disappeared and he was having an internal battle, jaw flexing visibly. Feeling the anger of his lack of participation in a fight he suggested, [Y/N] almost growled at his tactics. Punching again, he instantly blocked and fired one at her ribs, stinging, but pain left almost instantly. He was definitely not putting force into it.  
Okay, she was not a soldier, she was an operator specialized in tracking, they did the dirty job as she found the bad guys, but she did have training! She was expected to have a medium knowledge about fighting, and high defense tactics. What the fuck, James?  
“You’re annoying me, you fuck.” she said, brows furred.  
“How so, love?” he tried acting casual, making her eye twitch.  
“Why aren’t you fighting for real…?” she muttered, knowing that people watched and whispered. She was sure that if she caught up with what James was doing, everyone did too. She felt underestimated and ashamed… James, on the other hand, finally caught up with what his stupid tactics were doing and nodded.  
“You’re a good fighter, [Y/N], I recognize one when I see one.” he said and striked, stronger now as she couldn’t dodge but block.  
“Then why?” It was idiotic to talk when boxing but they both went for it anyway.  
“Got my reasons, sugar.”  
That was it. She stopped mid-punch and stared. Proceeding to take off her blue gloves, she couldn’t lock eyes with him. Why the fuck was he like that? The other guys wouldn’t act like this! Hell, she was weaker but they all trained with her to help her get better. And this dumbfuck was mocking her?  
“I’m done with you.” the harshness from her voice yet mild trembling looked like it slapped him in the face, awakening from his deep thoughts as he looked around. Mark was shaking his head at him and pointed to the direction where [Y/N] was leaving. He took off his gloves too and jumped off the ring, hearing a “You focking idiot.” from his colleague Mike.  
She was about to reach the exit of the training area when she turned around, hearing his rushed footsteps behind her. With a quick swing, she punched him right in the nose, most likely breaking it as he stopped and got unbalanced, falling on his butt. Blood started pouring as he held his poor nose shocked, checking his bloody hand to make sure, then locking his eyes with her.  
“Don’t fucking mess with me.” she said through her teeth as she stormed off again, her knuckles hurting from the impact.  
As he was getting up from the floor, Mike came closer to him, Doc following closely. “Why do you have to be a dick? Isn’t it obvious she likes you back?”  
“Oh, fuck off.” he retorted. He wanted to follow her again but Gustave stopped him.  
“Let me check that, my friend. And until I’m finished, let her calm down then talk to her clearly.”  
“He’s actually stupid.” Mike said, throwing his arms around exasperated. Doc didn’t argue with the statement. And honestly, James couldn’t argue with it either, knowing that he made her fight with him just because he got jealous of Rook’s teasing. Seeing how he pinned her down made him feel anxious and on the edge. But he couldn’t fight back. He sure as hell could get beaten but physically couldn’t bring himself to actually strike back. He didn’t lie, though. She was capable, well trained and still progressing more and more… He just… Couldn’t…  
As he sat to get his bloody nose fixed, he only prayed she was willing to hear him out, this time to finally say everything he has been scared to say until now.

 

Like an ashamed kid, James walked slowly towards her room, through the large hallway assigned to the operators. Head down and hands in his pockets, he was seriously thinking how to apologize to her and how to open his heart to everything. He wasn’t good at it, as much as he acted casual and jokingly, it has been difficult for him always.

Number 56, the number of her door, a small paper had [Y/N]’s name on it and he just stared. His nose hurt, he got called an idiot various times, even Mark scoffed at him, his unique way of telling him he’s emotionally incompetent. Yet here he was. Taking a deep breath through out his mouth, he knocked.

Doubt started to fill him when after a long minute nothing happened. Maybe she was not in her room at all, and now he needed to search all around the base for her, although something was telling him to give it another try, knocking again.

“[Y/N], it’s me, James. I…” Well, fuck, he absolutely didn’t know what to say, specially considering he was probably just talked to a door. “I fucked up a lot, darling, but I’d like to talk to you and apologize. I also want to tell you that…” he sighed, looking down, feeling dumb for doing this. “That you stole my heart long ago.” He was talking to a door, it seemed… “I saw you with the kid, with Rook, and got jealous… I guess.” His normally confident speech wasn’t present anymore and he struggled with words. “I am really sorry for what I did. I just… Couldn’t hit you, love…” sighing again, he nodded to himself, almost accepting this poor excuse of an apology as he lifted his head to prepare himself to go find [Y/N]. Now he had to do it again and say more. He’d probably do it a thousand times more if that would mean she’d accept it.

Just as he turned to his right to go back from where he came from, all in search of his lost beauty, he locked eyes with her, shocked and paralyzed in front of him with a bag of chips in her hands. She blinked at him and he blinked at her. And again. An awkward silence was in the air as she didn’t move nor say anything for the longest time, making James be on the edge. Maybe he should’ve just apologized to the door and that’s it, not pour his feelings to it. Just as he was about to tell her to forget about it and simply say he’s sorry, she talked.

“You were talking to a door.” [Y/N] was still obviously in slight shock, yet she mocked him.

“Yeah, it gave a nice conversation.” He said back, making her raise an eyebrow at him, but the smallest of smirks appeared on her features.

“You’re into my door now?” she pressed.

“I’m into the person that lives behind that door, sugarpuffs.”

“Oh, really? And declaring your love to it will do something good?” So she did hear everything, James concluded as he cringed at himself. He was indeed fucking talking to a damned piece of wood.

“You tell me, [Y/N].” he took a step closer to her. Now or never. “I acted like a muppet in front of the woman I love, most likely made her feel humiliated, couldn’t hit her for shit, got my nose broken, which I deserve, let’s be honest…” he recieved a nod from her. “So I came to talk to you. If I get to do that by talking to every piece of wood in this base I’ll do it, as long as you listen to me.”

“I’m listening now…” she muttered, heart beating in her chest because of the anger she felt earlier but turning more into the surprise and excitement of the moment. He was still going to have to make up for that scene, but now, they’re here. And she wanted this for a long time.

He gulped, lost of words as he searched in her eyes for something, anything.

“I am sorry.” he sounded defeated. “I’m an idiot. An impulsive jealous prick.” as she just stared at him not saying anything, he felt even more defeated. Yet again, the feeling of being a scolded child came back as he looked down. “I’m really sorry…”

The longest sigh he ever heard in his life left her lips as she folded her hands.  
“Montagne told me everyone knows why you did it.”  
“They would’ve been stupid to not realize it.” he tried to keep himself calm, his heart wanting to ignore the fact that she didn’t answer to what he said.  
“Does it hurt?” she pointed at the nose.  
“Yeah. You throw a nice punch, for sure.” he chuckled bitterly.  
“Hell yeah, I do.” she sassily said, earning another chuckle from him. “You didn’t even fight back properly, James.” He nodded, embarrassed for his stupid tactics.  
“I told you, love, I couldn’t bring myself to do it. Might sound stupid but I just couldn’t hurt you.”  
“You didn’t tell me. You told the door.” he raised his head to plead her to forget about that, since he legitimately couldn’t stop cringing at the action but stopped when he found her amused eyes looking at him up and down. “And to answer your question, it did work. I’m still mad but I can get over it. Maybe.”  
As he felt a little better, he closed the space between them, leaving just an arm lenght for her reach.  
“Is there something I can do?”  
“Yeah, actually.”  
“Tell me.”  
“A date.”  
“A… Date?” he stupidly asked, like it was the first time he heard about that word. Surprised green eyes stared back at her expectingly as excitement ran through his veins.  
“Yeah, a date, James. Do you know what that is or you spent too much time with that canister of yours?”  
A rich laugh escaped his lips as he again remembered why he fell for her. These comments always made his day. He nodded to himself.  
“As many as you want, love, as long as you forgive me.”


	8. [Glaz x F!Reader] Locked.

She heard rushed footsteps getting closer to her behind the metal door, already expecting the daily interrogation and beating. Sighing, laying on the floor in her dirty clothes, [h/c] hair spreaded everywhere, bruised face barely able to emote anymore. Her whole body hurt, her soul hurt. All because of a crazy ex-boyfriend. Isn’t that hilarious?  
Surprisingly, the steps passed her door and stopped by what seemed the one next to this. The same stretching noise, that dreading sound the door made when they opened it to drag her for her daily ‘routine’, made her body shiver and instantly hurt again as something, or more likely someone has been thrown in.

Nothing has been said by the men she learned that wore white masks as they closed it and left. Yet she was curious, like she always has been, reason why she got herself in this shithole in the first place. Hearing movement behind the wall, she crawled slowly towards the crack connecting the wall facing the door and the separating one. “How convenient!” she told herself sarcastically, mentally insulting this piece of shit of an old bunker, her now dead ex, her stupid life decisions and those motherfuckers.

The hole was enough to peep inside the other cell, perfectly round with cracks from the old grey paint around it falling. She avoided thinking how much it could resemble a bullet hole in a wall as she avoided thinking that soon they’ll get tired of asking and they’d get rid of her.

Hearing a soft grunt and a word in a language she didn’t understand, she peeked inside, making as little noise as she could. There was a man, dressed in camouflage, baggy clothes and painted face, yet bloody and bruised, just like herself. He was holding his leg with his back to her, broad shoulders shaking, looking defeated. He definitely looked like a soldier.  
She sighed, moving back to her, let’s call it, favorite spot in the cell, on the back wall where the little window was, as some droplets of rain hit her back. Metal bars were put on it so she wouldn’t escape, yet, being completely honest with herself, [Y/N] knew she wouldn’t be able to run for it. An escape would kill her faster. Dogs were tied in heavy chains behind those walls, and a wooden plank held exactly under the window allowed birds to stop and mock her about their freedom, as in the first days she furiously investigated everything she could. Shivering slightly, she almost cried as she felt the droplets hit her skin, as rare as it was, it made her feel like there was an outside world, that she may not spend the rest of her days here…

Looking towards the hole in the wall and about to do a double jump if her beaten down body would’ve left her, she expected light coming from it yet she found a shadow, and staring more closely with the eye that wasn’t swallowed, she saw blue… And a blink. She hugged herself, surprised that the soldier moved from the spot he was to there without making any noise at all. She thought she had a good hearing, yet it caught her off guard.  
Nothing was said though. He just started, she just looked back as her shoulders fell. Two weeks and she finally saw another human being that wasn’t part of this.  
Or maybe he was. What if they changed their plan and decided to give her someone to talk to so she could ‘open up’, then dispose of her? Gritting her teeth, she looked towards the door. It could be a possibility, or maybe he was just a poor soul caught by these fuckers. “Don’t let your guard down, [Y/N]. You better fucking stand your ground until the end of your days.” she almost screamed to herself in her head. A dreadful realization hit her, a thought that she avoided vividly, like a kick in the stomach much worse than those she got until now. This was not a nightmare and she was most likely going to die. To actually die. As her fragile body started shaking, still feeling observed, she heard the footsteps.  
Her door opened this time, being greeted by something that surprised her. From the height and big shoulders she could already tell it was Yuri, but now he was wearing a white mask. [Y/N] saw them laying around the bunker every time she got dragged to the ‘interrogation’ room, yet they never wore their masks with her. No fucking point since she already knew their idiotic faces anyway. She guessed it was because of their new guest, although he couldn’t see from the hole to the door, it was precaution. And while he got closer to her, grabbing her roughly from her forearm, another realization hit her. If they started wearing the masks with the new guy, but not before with her, they totally weren’t going to let her live out of this to be able to maybe go to the police for a facial identification.

He always gave her adrenaline to not pass out while the beatings happened. The first weeks he’d ask questions, he wanted to know if Lucas told her something or she saw something herself, but a week later he’d just hit her and send her back to her special room. Thrown like a piece of trash on the floor, she saw a piece of bread and water placed there. Just like everyday. Although she couldn’t move. Cheek touching the cemented floor, eyes closed, she focused on listening to the faint chirping of the birds outside and the moving around in the cell next door.  
“Are you ok, мы́шка?” he asked, making her frown at the what seemed russian word that she didn’t understand. She couldn’t even groan an answer. “Can you… understand me?” he whispered again. Giving her best to move her spinning head towards the source of the sound, with her less beaten eye she saw the shadow in the hole again. A sharp fast word left his mouth as he moved, yet instantly going back to looking through the hole. “I am Timur Glazkov. I will get you out of here, yes? Stay strong, please.” he muttered and she didn’t take a second to scoff and want to cry. Then she passed out to the footsteps approaching again.

 

A longing warmth was caressing her features gently as she groaned. Opening her eyes slowly, [Y/N] already accepted the reality she was in, meeting the dirty cement bathed in a square of sunray, her head exactly in the middle. God, she missed the sun. Chirping was head, soft wind blowing, just like a beautiful day after a long storm battling with the nature.  
It hurt so bad, so, so bad. Getting on her knees in the a very slow pace, she decided to crawl towards the only food provided to her and force herself to eat it. Of course, she had no appetite, yet she did crave the water, body screaming for hydration. Going back to the hole, peeking through it, she found the man’s face not too far from it, eyes closed yet leaning against the wall, even bloodier than before, as if he was waiting for her. His dirty blonde hair was short, a cut on his forehead going through his hairline, making her full body cringe at what he would expect the following days. Or weeks. She didn’t remember his name but was almost positive that he introduced himself.  
Cleaning her throat, trying to find her voice, he opened his blue eyes, locking them instantly to hers. She wasn’t even sure she could talk. She didn’t do it much here.  
“Name…?” she whispered, hoarse voice shaking.  
“Timur.” he replied calmly, making her blink tears. “Timur Glazkov.” [Y/N] nodded, not sure if he could see her do it but didn’t care.  
“[Y/N]…”  
“[Y/N].” he said it back, catching her off guard by saying it in such a gentle way, as if her name was so fragile. She only heard it as a disgusted spit in the last weeks. It felt so nice. “Why are you here, [Y/N]?” he got closer to the hole.  
“I just…” she tried to clear her throat again in the lowest way possible as she considered telling him. Not sure if to trust this man or not, she decided to tell him only what the men inside this building knew too. “I have a poor… taste in men…” she chuckled bitterly. “I dated… one of these… bastards… I didn’t know he… ” It was hard to say more than 3 words without her lungs and throat hurting.  
He just stared.  
“Which one?” he asked seriously.  
“He is dead…” she muttered, letting him in his thoughts, nothing else said after. A spark of curiosity ran through her as she wanted to ask him the same question, yet she picked not to. Don’t get attached.  
“Who else was with you, you piece of shit?” a punch was thrown at Timur as he yet again didn’t answer. And another. The guy, that she didn’t recognize, turned to shout for Yuri, angrily telling him that the russian won’t 'co-operate’. [Y/N] rolled her eyes so hard that her entire head hurt. Co-operate, he said. Amazing.  
Heavy steps approached as they stopped in the cell next door. Yuri started speaking in russian calmly, taking painfully slow steps towards the inside of it. Timur didn’t answer and [Y/N] didn’t want to look inside. The bullet hole was in there for a reason, she didn’t want to be executioned by the wall and leave a second bullet hole for the next person to see through.  
Their session took some more time, more angry russian thrown, but not as much as the hits thrown at the man inside. She couldn’t calculate the time anymore, as the tiredness of her brain only allowed her to breathe, crawl and surprisingly talk from time to time. They didn’t take the man in the interrogation room, something suspicious but she didn’t bother that much, although she did bother enough to go back to the peephole.  
“Are you… ok?” she mumbled, earning a grunt from him, yet she couldn’t see him. He was moving, steady crawls getting closer and closer as he hit his back against the wall.  
“Could be better.” his russian accent made him drag the Rs pretty strongly. [Y/N] chucked. Yeah, good answer. He smiled at the sound.  
He had a cute smile.

 

“Your turn, my love.” he said mockingly.  
Yuri always hated her, she saw it from the beginning in his eyes as Lucas took her to a bar he was meeting with his colleagues. He never told her about his job, but he did have money, and she was basically ordered to not ask. At first it was attraction, but he slowly got her isolated from her friends and family, demanded things, insulted her. He never hit her, but forced himself on her. Even if she wanted to escape him, she couldn’t. He always watched. But she did too. She learned things, like his e-mail and password, his phone unlock code, the suspicious lines he’d say when on the phone, as if coded. He told her where he’d go, in his fucked up mind he thought they were a marriage and he informed his meek wife that he’d be gone for the day in X location, carefully throwing in a thread, reminding her to be a good girl and not talk if not he would surely take care of her loved ones. That, after 8 months of relationship, destroyed her mentally. But then, he never appeared in their shared apartment anymore. A week after he informed her that he’d be back, his friends came, took his belongings and she was one of them. Demanding to tell them the codes. The passwords. The names. She didn’t know names. But she sure as fucking hell wouldn’t tell them anything, anyway. And Yuri was the smartest of them, seeing right through her lies. Just as she thought she got rid of Lucas, a demon in her imagination, Yuri, the Satan itself showed up.

As she got dragged to the room, she saw masks on the floor and one door that was always closed was finally opened wide for her to take a quick glace inside. Big metal boxes were placed inside, one on top of the others, she’d say at least 15 by a single glace to the angle she got to see, many more for sure. They passed another door, meeting two dumb fucks snickering at a small TV with some poker cards in their hands. She instantly noticed the two guns on the table they were sitting and another bigger one hanging on the wall, in the coat holder. They passed a couple more doors until they reached their destination.

After Satan got a phonecall, he kindly excused himself. Sitting on the chair in the middle of the room, a wider window showed a picture of a big land ending in a thick layer of trees. Looking longingly at it, she could only dream. No metal bars, nothing to stop her. But [Y/N] was too weak to even get up the chair and sprint for that.  
As Yuri wasn’t with her, one of his men came and everytime he’d take a step, trying to look at her menacingly, the keys attached to his belt would make an irritating sound. She knew those keys as she spotted this specimen open her door a few more times before. They had a fucking Hello Kitty Keychain.  
“We are getting tired of you not talking, bitch.” he growled as if he was in a badass movie interrogating the bad guys. She sent him a blank stare. “Don’t give me that fucking look, you whore. Be smart and start talking or Yuri said he’d gladly send you to us for… Fun.” he grinned and she stiffened. Sooner or later she expected it, but it hit her hard. “Or he might as well kill you, you useless bitch.” She didn’t answer, nor even look at him but straight ahead, and as a minute passed, another angry growl left his throat as she received a slap. That was more like a sweet caress compared to Yuri’s playtime.

Meanwhile a plan formed inside her head, something that would not only get her killed but also get the soldier killed. If he even was one. But it was worth a try. If he could escape, maybe he can get help, get these motherfuckers killed and that way her life would’ve been worth. She just needed the keys. But how? Was now the time? If Yuri was here, it would’ve been impossible so maybe this was one of her rarer chances. Almost entering in panic, she seriously didn’t know how to do it.  
The cringiest plan ran through her head and just as time passed, she cursed herself for not thinking of something else. It was all she got and she could get killed in the following 5 minutes.  
“I…” she breathed out, stunning the guy since she never talked. “I don’t know anything…” he got closer to her, scowling. “But…” locking eyes with his, she smirked. “I wouldn’t mind… spending time with you… You know… Lucas couldn’t… Keep up with me…” In her damaged and pathetic state, she managed to look at him sensually, feeling her bile gag at the thought.  
The dumb man only blinked at her slowly until she saw how his eyes ran over her figure, actually considering it. A grin formed on his features as he touched her bruised cheek. Was he that much of an idiot?  
He full heartedly laughed.  
“I always knew he was a cuck. That bastard. Ya know… He always talked so good about you.” he whispered, getting closer to her face as he moved his disgusting hand to her neck, his fingers passing over her shoulder and arm. “He said you were such a good fuck…” he licked his lips, she could swear she heard the saliva move in his mouth, making her almost gag again, but she laughed tiredly.  
“Can’t… say the same… What’s your… name?”  
“Derek.” he growled in her ear. “Aren’t you a sweet lil’ whore?” his other hand went to her leg as he tried to part them. “I’m sure Yuri wouldn’t mind us having some time alone.” she glupped, shivering out of pure disgust and making him misunderstand it for eagerness. Now or never, [Y/N].  
She moved her hands on his chest as he grabbed her to get up, touching her waist as kissing slopingly her neck, making her fake a moan into his ear. Grabbing her roughly, she questioned how desperate can a man be? Acting rushed, she instantly went for his belt, taking it off slowly as she never broke eye contact with him, studying his dilated pupils and noticing his excited, heavy breathing already. She slowly took it off, making the keys fall on the floor with the pants, as he remained in his boxers his excitement already showing.  
And without wasting more time, she kicked him in the balls as hard as she could, getting him to roll on the ground as she fastly kicked him again, then going straight for the keys and hiding them in her bra. Not the best spot, but it was something. Thankfully, he was still rolling on the floor like a wounded animal but the commotion caught the attention of one of the other guys, making him rush inside and punch her straight in the face. And she got the beating of her lifetime.

He heard shouting and loud groaning, insults obviously directed to the мы́шка next door, since she got dragged away. Timur felt useless as he waited for his colleagues to search for him after the fuck-up of a mission they had.

Intercepting a suspicious signal, the analytics crew that Rainbow Six had provided managed to find a new location where a traffic of 5 or more boxes filled with the biochemical weapon would be shipped to the UK, going through all Europe by truck transport. As the SAS members managed to kill some terrorists, he was having their back when some that escaped in a car caught his hiding spot and got him. Glaz made a stupid mistake by trying to shoot one and got himself caught. He only prayed that his colleagues could’ve found a trace to where he was. All he knew was that he was located in a remote area at around 30 to 45 minutes drive at 120 km/h. That’s not that big of a radius but at the same time, it’s too much of a radius, sending him on the edge thinking that he could die anytime soon. What seemed the boss of this small group wanted information about what they knew and he sure as hell wasn’t going to provide. All he wondered now was… Why is she so important for them? His protective instinct wanted to destroy everything around here and take the woman to a safe spot, yet he wasn’t even sure how to get out himself.  
And just as he was thinking that, he heard her door screech and guessed the sound of her fragile body thrown harshy on the floor, more shouting coming from those rats.  
“Are you idiot?” one guy screamed.  
“Shut the fuck up!” another answered. “Let me kill that bitch!” Timur tensed as he heard that.  
“Yuri say we need information from woman!” the first one said in a broken English, confusing the soldier as he got closer to the small hole in the wall, seeing just enough of her head laying still on the floor. That was not good.  
“Yuri is not fucking here! Give me the fucking gun!”  
“No!”  
“O-okay, man, put the gun down, we’re good here. See? She’s fine, she’s still moving. Okay. Yeah. Thank you.” he went from panic to relieved.  
“You almost kill her. We need this woman.”  
“Yeah. Okay…” the second man said bitterly, but he heard their steps leave. Letting out a breath he was holding, he really could just stare for the longest time at her hair cascading over her face. From time to time he heard faint groaning but nothing else until…  
“Hey, soldier…” she whispered. “I know… you’re there.” [Y/N] said tiredly as she pushed herself off the ground making a crying noise.  
“Are you okay, мы́шка?”  
“Could be better.” she answered what he answered her before, yet as much as they both wanted to smile at what seemed an inside joke, that was not the situation. “Listen to me… And listen closely.”  
“I hear you.” he saw her shadow approach the hole until she sat down besides it, looking ahead with dull eyes. Pulling her head closer to it, he could only see the harshy beaten up face she had and those clear [e/c] eyes that still didn’t make eye contact with his.  
“I got the keys that open these doors…” Timur almost jumped in place.  
“What? How-”  
“These idiots didn’t… notice yet… Get up and put your hand out through the bars and hold it to…” she cried out of pain while holding her stomach.  
“Calm do-”  
“Hold it to the right towards my cell… I’ll throw them to you… Catch them, please… Open the door… To the left there’s a second door to the right with a gun… Yes?”  
“No. I take you out and-”  
“If you think straight, mister hero, I can’t walk, I’d be a burden… You… You can make it. Just… Shut the fuck up and do what I say.”  
He didn’t answer though. Yet she continued.  
“Yuri, the leader here… Is not here, he can comw back… anytime… So it’s now or never. Yes?”  
“… Yes…”  
“Once you get the gun, go to the third room of the right side… The window… To the forest.”  
“Come with me.” he tried to sound demanding but it seemed like he pleaded her.  
“Listen to me… I can’t. Once you’re out, bring these motherfuckers down. Deal?”  
“But-” anger started to run through her veins, just like in the first days of being locked there, as this man wasn’t willing to listen to her. It was obvious that she would’ve been a burden for him and with her they would’ve both died as she’d slow him down. [Y/N] didn’t know if someone else was outside the building and once she’d be out, she’d be an easy target. It’s him or none.  
“Please…” tears started running over her wounded cheeks, burning into the flesh as she turned towards the hole. “Save yourself. I can’t… Just leave now.”  
She wasn’t sure if she saw correctly through her blurred eyesight but it looked like a sharp nod. Getting up to his feet, she did the same in a pained way as she took out the keys, instantly ripping the Hello Kitty Keychain and saving it carefully back in her bra. Tiptoeing to reach through the bars, she whispered a hoarse ‘ready?’ before getting a curt 'yes’.  
“Can you see my hand?”  
“Barely.”  
“Ok, please…” she closed her eyes, pleading herself to throw this well. One chance. “Catch!” she said hurriedly.  
A long silence engulfed them as she waited for an answer from him.  
“T-timur…?” tears started forming again. Did he not catch them? It was all her fault. She had one chance and-  
“I have them.”  
“Oh, my God.”  
“Look at me.” she instantly fell on her knees looking through the peephole finding him staring. “I will come back for you, [Y/N]. Stay strong as much as you can, мы́шка.”  
“Y-yeah…” she wasn’t sure if that would happen but she wouldn’t have argued. “Before you go… One thing…”  
“Anything.”  
“What does the word you call me mean?” she looked into his eyes, or well, blue eye glued to the hole as he blinked.  
“I’ll tell you when we meet again.” and he got up.  
“Good luck, Timur.” and she heard the door unlock.  
They didn’t lock her door, they forgot, but she couldn’t move as she barely heard his steps rush past her cell to, hopefully, the TV room with the gun. Just as she was carefully listening, a dog started to bark and the sound of car brakes stopping made her whine. With the heart in her throat, she heard a loud sound of something falling on the ground as the entrance door opened. Since it was by Timur’s door, someone started shouting instantly.  
“Who the fuck left the soldier’s door opened?!” Yuri.  
Everything then went slow motion for her. Satan opening her door, seeing her on her knees shocked, an angry scowl on his face as he approached her, gunshots being heard as he jumped startled, and lastly, his fist connecting to her face making her black out.  
“WAKE THE FUCK UP, YOU INCOMPETENT BITCH!” receiving a kick in the stomach, she coughed opening her eyes to everything white. Regaining her vision, she blinked fastly meeting the dirt of the ground, slightly wet from the rain of the days before. Black boots meeting her chest again for a kick as screaming was heard in the background, the closest one from the person kicking her. “Get her on her fucking knees.” he barked, and [Y/N] realized who it was. Raising her head, she was indeed outside, on the ground, in front of Yuri. “I always knew you’d bring problems. I always fucking knew.” the angrier he got, the more his accent showed.  
Grabbing her by her hair, forcefully putting her in a sitting position, he took out a gun. “You whore.”  
“I-I tried to stop her but-” the voice she recognized as Derek’s pleaded to her side, and when she looked she found him in the same position as her. On his knees, hands in a begging stance. She left out a cry and a pained expression as she realized where this was going.  
“You, dumbfuck, made this happen.”  
“I’m so sorry, boss, plea-” Derek couldn’t finish talking as the horrendous sound of a shot startled everyone, falling down muted with a bullet in his skull. Crimson liquid falling out of it, petrifying her in place.  
This was it. This was her destiny.  
“You.” he circled her until he placed himself facing her back, the burning metal of a freshly shot gun touched the back of her skull. “I’m tired of your bullshit. Any fucking last words?”  
“Y-yeah…” she said, trying her best to hold her tears. She moved her hands slowly to take out the Keychain then threw it on the ground for him to see. “It was a nice ride.” she laughed and sobbed, finally accepting this was it as she closed her eyes, waiting for her death and sweet release.  
“You piece of-” the dreaded moment came as she heard not one, but three gunshots, one after the other, as… Wait.  
Startled and confused, she rapidly opened her eyes, seeing how the lifeless bodies of the three White Mask terrorists fell near her, leaving her speechless staring to her left and right. Between the tree trunks a man limping, dressed in a camouflage suit appeared, gun still prepared.  
He came back. And the closer Timur Glazkov got to her, the more she was shaking, tears still in her eyes but the dread sensation now replaced with a relief she never in her life felt, a heavy weight on her shoulders left as he kneeled in front of her, moving a lock of hair behind her ear then caressed her damaged cheek.  
“I am back, little mouse.”  
“How…?”  
Timur’s smile took her breath away as he tilted his head to the side.  
“I found a passing by car and they had a phone. And I came back, and I should have stayed from the beginning. It’s over, everything will be alright, [Y/N].” he whispered to her, as if it was a secret between just the two of them. Carefully taking her in his arms, he embraced her without applying much pressure, not wanting to hurt her, while the woman nodded with a chocked sob, letting herself fall into his arms, for the tiniest of the moments letting herself think how good it felt to be there, not knowing he felt the same way.  
It was over. Or at least this chapter of their stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not happy with it but it was there, so I hope someone likes it.


	9. [Fuze x F!Reader] Nice start.

Not many things infuriated him the way [Y/N] did sometimes. He didn’t even understand why he got so bothered when she was laughing while talking on the phone with her friend, or when the British smoothtalker James told her the most trash pick-up line he’s ever heard, all before going on a mission! She was careless sometimes too, in her own little world, as she would sit down in her bed with her door opened for everyone to see as she’d play music loudly and work on her equipment, singing and munching her snacks adorably.  
Shuhrat has been having a hard time recently, when he realized all his thoughts were filled with [Y/N]’s image, smile, laugh, teasing over how he’s so serious… He was not a stupid man, he knew where this was leading, but hoped that maybe ignoring her would make him forget. It obviously didn’t, as he found himself looking out for her safety in the missions, giving her tips while training, actually enjoying the sparkle in her beautiful [e/c] eyes as she noticed he talked to her first. That’s why he started doing it, even if he got some teasing from Tachanka or some suggestions from either Kapkan or Glaz as he just nodded and brushed them off.  
The man didn’t know how to do this, he was absolutely so confused about women even at his age. His past relationships, which weren’t many, just happened, Shuhrat wouldn’t be able how to explain it, but at this point in life he found himself like he remembered his high-school friends crushing over a girl and not knowing how to deal with it.  
So he stole glaces of her while [Y/N] wasn’t looking, he’d salute her sometimes but not say more because he found out he gets a loss of words when she forms a sweet smile on her features while paying him all her attention. God, he felt like a child and he didn’t like it.  
The only solution he actually thought of that didn’t mean courting her awkwardly, just like his friend Timur said, but was to go for it. The man liked the idea, sharp and to the point, just like he always proceeded in his life. If she liked him back, good, then he can be his own self with her and try to make it work, he thought of it as heat filled his stomach and chest. But if she didn’t, he’d accept it and start to move on. It was not the end of the world, yet it still stung. A lot.  
So walking slowly towards her opened private room door with an orchid flower pot in his hands, he was sweating. Wasn’t it supposed to be simple? Gripping hard the pot, he just stared at it, remembering how Timur said women enjoyed flowers, so he went to a flower shop, the nearest by, at 40 minutes away, to grab a so called flower. He found them all pretty but they were all dead. Why buy a dead flower to confess your feelings? That’s macabre. He reasoned to himself. So he got the one in a pot that thought it reminded him of [Y/N], and honestly it was just because she mentioned that [f/c] was her favorite color and this orchid had streaks of it on its petals.  
He was so bad at this. Shuhrat knew he was clueless but damn.  
Her off beat voice could be heard through the hallway as he got closer, finally facing the opened space yet still was like a physical barrier for him until she looked up to greet the man.  
“Hey, Shuhrat.” she waved at him, screwdriver in her hand as she had gadgets thrown all over her bed. [Y/N]’s eyes instantly fell on the flower and smiled at it fondly.  
“We need to talk.” he curtly said, not realizing that phrase normally means trouble.  
“Sure, close the door behind you.” she said, getting up and setting the things on her small desk, as well as she gently took the flower pot out of his hands and put it there too, smiling all the time. Shuhrat definitely didn’t understand yet he was pleased the woman accepted the flower without questioning. “C'mon, sit down.” she patted her bed as she hoped on, crossing her legs.  
She was stunning.  
“No need. This won’t take long.” he instantly regretted his words as he gave up and sat on the bed.  
“Oh…” she masked her disappointment pretty fastly but he saw the small moment where her eyes dropped.  
“I didn’t mean it that way.” he totally felt like a lovestruck boy. A smile appeared on his face as he realized how hard it was and how bizarre he felt over the past months yet he enjoyed it because it was her doing. “I have feelings for you.” yet again, he curtly said.  
[Y/N] left out a shaky giggle as she looked at the flower and back at him. The soldier had such a stoic face, serious and his features as sharp as always, yet he probably didn’t realize his cheeks were now painted pink while fumbling his fingers, expecting eagerly an answer. It must’ve been hard for him. Just like it has been for the past month to open conversation with her as a small light flashed in her head of the sudden realization. The fact that Shuhrat was interested in her, in his own unique way, was something she never thought it would happen, yet she dreamed of this moment from the first moment he layed his light brown eyes on her.  
“I like you too, Shuhrat, I’ve liked you for some time now.” leaning in to take his hand in hers, she was testing the waters, not knowing if he’d be uncomfortable with it or not, yet when he took hers in gentle, small moves, and looked straight at her, studying her almost, [Y/N] noticed the moment when he decided to let himself loose just enough to give a breathtaking small smile as he gripped her hand just a little harder.  
“Good.” he said, obviously not knowing how to answer, receiving a giggle from her. That was a start.  
She wouldn’t change him for anything.


	10. [Bandit x F!Reader] Fools.

Dominic was fuming, walking around the small living area of the house they had to be located for the following months. His phone was ringing and ringing without pause, already giving up on answering it, knowing he’d just answer and hear the sounds of a goat then the caller would close instantly.  
Sitting on the sofa with her warm coffee in her hands, she’d just stare blankly, trying her very best to not show any emotion, to not laugh at the stupid situation.  
You see, it was April Fools and she had the greatest plan ever to annoy the german operator as a payback for all his jokes and teasing over the past months, and it was absolutely glorious.  
Publishing his number on the local newspaper, asking people to call it, make the best goat noise they could manage, the best would win 100€ straight away.  
The first call he got was at 5 A.M., waking him from his sleep to just leave him mildly annoyed but mostly confused. The next call though happened at 7 A.M. and after that, his phone exploded with calls of people just screaming “BAAAAAH!!” as loud as they could possibly could then closing.  
She was enjoying. Every. Second.  
“I swear to fucking hell, I’m going to murder someone by the end of the day!” he practically growled, rapidly moving from a place to another, hands in the air out of the frustration. Jäger knew as he seated himself next to [Y/N], sending her a glace as he giggled. A big mistake, as Dominic’s head snapped towards them, brows furred, suspiciously looking at both. She tried to maintain a straight face, sipping her coffee slowly, not breaking eye contact.  
“Who. Did. This.” he asked through his teeth. He was so cute when he was angry. He didn’t need to know that too.  
“Why don’t you close the phone?” Jäger suggested logically, blinking with a straight face at his face, basically letting Dom know he’s an idiot. And with that, with Jäger’s practical and innocent suggestion and Dominic’s reaction, startled and as if he saw the light at the end of the tunnel, she busted into an unstoppable laugh, loud and rich as tears fell over her cheeks.  
“OH, MY GOD!” he exclaimed, pointing at her, realizing who could’ve done that. The other suspect was Blitz but he was not with them that day. With a mess of German, probably insults, as Marius giggled, he ran towards [Y/N] with murderous eyes, making her sprint off the couch, after carefully placing the cup on the small table in front of them, mocking the German with vixen eyes.  
As he ran behind her, slowly catching up, she heard him growl.  
“You are so going to pay for this, doll!”  
She did in fact notice the amused tone of it and her body surely reacted by sending shivers all over her body. Looking back quickly, his eyes shined with mischief as a full grin was on his features.  
“Happy April Fools, darling!” she mocked as she got caught in his arms.  
“You are dead.” he whispered in her ear, getting a giggle out of her. As he lifted her chin so she could stare in his eyes, he slowly got closer to her, playful attitude on. Yet before they could do anything, they heard a loud goat noise from the other room as Marius started answering the calls. Another fit of laughter escaped [Y/N], making Bandit groan and place his head into her neck. “I forgot it was April 1st…” he scoffed in her neck. “God, I fucking love you.”


	11. [Glaz x F!Reader] Connection.

His soft blue eyes held so much power, never failing to knock the air out of her lungs. Even the first time they were introduced, that was the first time they looked at each other and she felt him drink out every detail of het face and body. Just as they started talking about the collaboration of the mission and she started detailing everything about her gadgets, he would never take his eyes off her. Every smile she’d throw, he’d throw back soflty, every very soft frown at his colleagues attitude made him tell then to shut the fuck up and focus. Tachanka was the oldest in the room but Glaz held authority. So by the end of the meeting she felt like a school teacher talking to scolded kids. Not even scolded by her, actually.

It was intimidating to say at least, or at first it was. They met again in the Caffè, as she was sending deadly murdering stares at her paperwork. No sleep, heavy [e/c] eyes staring at some scribbled mess on the papers in front of her as a Russian accent startled her. Looking up, she was knocked out of breath when finding those sharp eyes, almost shining thanks to the light hitting the side of his face, sharp jaw and soft smile, all for her. It was a low “Good morning”, but it managed to erase the frown off her face for some hours. They talked about the weather and how nice it was that the spring was finally taking over the cold winter, while [Y/N] never missing the small notebook he had in his hand. Deciding to leave her alone, he sat by a window near by, waiting for his beverage as he took out a pencil and started sketching. Meanwhile, she took a mental picture of the tranquility he was emanating, yet again feeling breathless by just the sight of this man. Not surprisingly enough, he caught her staring and held her glaze, small smirk on his features.

He was impressive, very capable, and she finally understood why he had an affinity to catch small details from everything as he was pointing his weapon at the test dummy more than 50 meters away. A simple headshot, then proceeded to the other next to it. Headshot again. Words failed to leave her mouth as Kapkan was staring in between her and Timur’s practice, raising an eyebrow. Totally forgetting to explain how the small gadget in front of them could detect enemies behind walls, she just blinked amazed, earning a chuckle from the Russian.

“Impressive, isn’t it?” turning her head towards him, she nodded. “One of the best snipers I’ve ever met.” He continued proudly, chest puffing slightly at the pride shown towards his practically brother. It seemed like he wanted to say more, but he didn’t, changing the subject back to the professional matter. She didn’t catch Timur looking in between shots at her, almost expecting her amazed eyes, disappointed to realize she wasn’t paying attention anymore. Little did he know [Y/N] couldn’t stop thinking about him.

The mission was about finding a group of terrorists related to the White Masks, probably the ones that traffic with the strange yellow biochemical weapon through out Eastern Europe, some of the best computer engineers that were assigned to Rainbow’s team got a clue of said traffic through out posts on the Deep web, something that looked suspicious, since the White Masks were unexpected and calculating. It was hard to get the information, indeed, but everyone was worried. In any way, they did have to check the location found for any useful information. That didn’t change the fact that it looked like a bait.

Through out the planning of the mission, she would be looking at the location through a satellite provided from the Russians and assist the way she could. Being pretty involved in the tactical planning of the mission, her, the IT crew and analysts, and, of course, the Spetsnaz started working all day. As they were having simulations of all possible encounters in an old building located by their now base, she was connected to them and informing them on how the gadgets above their helmets caught the heat of another’s human body behind structures. They did see it too on a small screen on their left arms, but she was the eye in the shadow that was chosen to look at things they could possibly not see. Some of the Spetsnaz were skeptical about her but slowly she proved her worth, voice even demanding and filled with authority as she got sick of being ignored. She did notice how Timur never doubted her words and followed her lead when needed, even chuckling when she verbally destroyed Fuze for ignoring her calls and technically getting himself “killed” since he didn’t see one man behind a corner, in his blind spot (she assumed), finding himself with a gun pointed at his head. “Never doubt a woman’s eyes, приятель.” [Y/N] heard through the voice channel they were sharing and her stomach flipped hearing Glaz take her side.

A few days before the mission, which was located in Brasov, Romania, they decided to all go to grab some drinks. Tachanka and Kapkan were having a drinking competition, something she’s been informed that it’s usual. Fuze was arguing with someone on the phone, making her roll her eyes at how little tact he had to tell people that they’re useless.  
Glaz was seated next to her, letting a small laugh at her reaction to his friend.  
“He is nice once you get to know him.” he tried defending Shuhrat, but only got a blank stare as a response. “I mean it, he is just like that because our provider didn’t send us the materials we needed by today.” accepting the explanation, she just raised her glass of whiskey to her lips as she saw how his eyes followed every movement.  
Taking a quick sip, mostly letting her lips drown in the alcohol, she licked them slowly as she looked down, again knowing he was watching. Raising her [e/c] eyes up, she found his enchanted, almost sleepy, just fixed on her lips. It has been like this for a while. They both knew there was something going on, a tension, an attraction that sparkled from the first moment they met. But none said anything, although it was painfully obvious.  
“Tell me…” he started, as if he got out of a spell, lowly “Tell me about yourself.”  
And through out the night, surrounded by drunken idiots laughing, they talked so much, never failing to be out of words with each other. Timur was a pleasant person, a very good conversation, interested in every thing she had to say, even interested in the small details about any subject she’d talk about. At the same time, he had so much to say too, calmly talking, never taking his beautiful blue eyes off her as he was telling her tales of his adventures in the army and more. He talked about his love for art, surprised to find out she used to draw too.  
“Do you still draw?” he asked, none noticing it was 1 A.M. nor seeing that everyone left them alone.  
“I’m not as good…” she smiled sadly.  
“Art is expressing yourself…” he whispered, leaning on his elbows on the table to get closer to her, as if he was telling her a secret. “Never doubt what you can do to express yourself.”  
A soft smile formed on her lips, feeling a little tipsy thanks to the second glass of whiskey she had.  
“You always have a sketchbook with you…” she started, not knowing why she wanted to change the subject, a little embarrassed to be looked at that way. He nodded. “What secrets do you keep in there?” she jokingly added.  
“I don’t have it with me right now, but I promise to show you. There is something I want you to see.”  
A comfortable silence filled the room as they smiled at each other. Their hands were very close placed on the table, a little bit more and they’d touch. [Y/N] noticed and moved it a little further, surprised to feel his warm fingers touching her in the lightest way possible. Looking down, seeing his bigger hand move slowly on top of hers as she shily reciprocated, testing each other’s touches for the first time. Locking eyes, he was smiling through them, almost as if he was sending her a message without words, the warmth of his palm over hers, the tingle of his skin on hers sending her shivers of excitement.  
“Be safe in the mission, please.” she whispered, knowing that after that, they could talk about anything and everything.  
Timur gave her hand a gentle squeeze, nodding his head with a fond expression.  
“I will be, I have my brothers by my side. And you watching my back.”


	12. [Jager x F!Reader] Date.

“You went on a date?” IQ asked, slowly munching the almonds in front of her, her blue eyes staring at [Y/N] judgemental.  
“It was not a fucking date. Emmanuelle asked me to go to watch Black Panther with her and it seemes she brought two guys with her.” the woman rolled her eyes, putting another almond in her mouth.  
“When she came back yesterday, she told us it was a double date.”  
“It was not a fucking date.” she said, exasperated, throwing her arms in the air as she rolled her eyes. The night went horribly as Emma flirted with one guy and the other commented through out all the damned movie, even tried to put his arm around her. It was good that she burped loudly enough for him to calm his spirit and stay in his seat muted like a good boy. But then he had to be sexist. And arguments started. And she verbally destroyed him. But Emma had fun, right?  
“Marius was there and he heard all.”  
“Oh, no…” shocked, looking at the blonde woman take her time to drink a little of her tea, waiting for her to continue, [Y/N] wanted to slap herself. It was no secret that she had a small thing for the German operator, yet he had do damned clue.  
“Mhm. He asked questions-”  
“What did he ask?” she rushed, sounding as desperate as she actually was, not wanting the man to get the wrong idea. Marius probably didn’t even care but maybe… Just maybe he did.  
Earning a muffled laugh from Monika, she rolled her eyes again impatiently.  
“Well. About the date. How did it go and so on. And…”  
“And?”  
“And.”  
“You know when you repeat a word so much that it doesn’t look or sound like a word anymore?”  
“And he’s coming right now towards here.” she finished, making [Y/N] get startled, looking to her left and right while clearing her throat.  
“Oh, fuck. Do I look good?” she yelled/whispered to her friend as the German woman rolled her eyes, not answering.  
“You do look very good.” the source of his voice came from behind her as she slightly jumped in the chair to turn to greet him. He heard…  
“Marius!”  
“[Y/N]!” he said, smirk on his features.  
“I have places to be. Bye.” Monika shortly said as she got up from her chair, drowned her tea in a glup and waved a goodbye at them, leaving a confused [Y/N] behind, open mouthed, blinking stupidly.  
“Uh.” What the fuck, she asked herself as she stated at her figure getting further away.  
“Mind if I sit down?” Marius asked as he already took Monika’s place and grinned adorably. “I guess you don’t.” earning a giggle from her, [Y/N] found herself with a loss of words. She only prayed he didn’t- “How was your date?” He did.  
“It was not a date, oh, my God.” she mumbled, hiding her face in her palms. “Emma baited me into meeting two guys and it was awful.”  
“Oh…” he blinked slowly at her, silent afterwards. “Did you like your date?”  
Oh, God.  
“It was not a… You know what, cool, it was a date. And I did not like him.”  
“Why not?” he pried, leaning closer to her as he picked some of the almonds Monika left on the small plate, munching them all at once.  
“Well, firstly I was not interested in dating. And second, he said women can’t be engineers because it’s a man’s job.” gritting her teeth with murderous eyes, she remembers Emma’s date brushing him off, defending them as his stupid friend tried to reason more and more. Who the fuck did he think he was?  
“But you’re one of the best mechanical engineers I’ve ever met. Gender doesn’t have to do with intelligence or hard work.”  
Getting a growl of acceptance from her, Marius didn’t know if he said something wrong or if she agreed.  
“I’d apologize for my gender but that wouldn’t erase what happened.” he said, smiling a little when a smirk formed on her face. He liked her smile.  
“It’s fine. I did verbally destroy him as Emma and her date laughed so… There’s that. But I’m never going on a date ever again.” she sarcastically rolled her eyes and puffed the air out of her chest.  
“Never?” he blinked confused, a little taken back by her statement. Stunning her, she blinked back, realizing slowly that he didn’t get the exaggeration. Before she could say anything, he continued. “Dom told me to give it a try and now it seems it’s too late.” he told himself.  
“Wait, what.” she didn’t ask, she deadpanned curtly, intensely staring at him. She almost threw herself on the table to get a better look at him as he confusendly nodded. What.  
“I heard Emma last night and got angry, Dominic saw me and told me to ask you out before it’s too late. It seems it is.”  
“NonononoNoNONO.” she cleared her throat. “I mean. I exaggerated a little when saying I’ll never date again. So, yeah… You wanted to ask me on a date?” she pressed, shining stars in her eyes as her heart beat faster. He nodded yet again, as if it was a matter of fact, a grin appearing on his features, marking his barely noticeable dimples in the cutest way possible.  
“Does it mean I still have a chance?” he looked around, his innocent brown eyes searching for something to focus on.  
“You always had it.”  
Marius’ eyes searched for her as she could see right though him. Hope filled them as he stayed paralyzed in place.  
“Do you want to go on a date with me?” [Y/N] asked, not waiting for him to take the lead, as he intended.  
“Wasn’t I supposed to come here and say that?” he joked, both of them giggling like idiots.


	13. [Bandit x F!Reader] Good memory.

Placing his helmet on and having Elias’ attention on him, big blue eyes shining at the stories he was telling him, he waited for the answer patiently, as he knew Dominic liked to take his time to let the suspense build up. And damn, it worked.  
“I was taking a shower before going to the restaurant you told me to take her…” he began, his voice low but his tone was playful. “She came in to do her make-up and…”  
“Wait, is this going to turn sexual? Because I don’t want to hear it.” James, a few seats away, was holding his beloved cannister while petting it. “I don’t want to be a passive fucker.”  
Earning a fit of laughter from everyone near-by, Dom chuckled too as he shook his head. Elias adjusted his seatbelt, motioning him to continue.  
“I forgot to bring a towel and without me telling her, she noticed and brought me one.” he smiled to himself, remembering small details that just made him think they were made for each other, not just this stupid little thing. “Well, she started singing the Mulan song…”  
James interrupted again.  
“LET’S GET DOWN TO BUSINESS.”  
“TO DEFEAT THE HUNS!” Dom continued, not even bothering to be angry at his interruptions. Another laugh. “Anyway, we sang together and just when we finished and she finished her make-up, I thought the day was perfect for the proposal when she left the bathroom, closed the lights and door.” he shook his head. “She fucking forgot I was in the shower…”  
A rawr of giggles came out of Elias as he could hold it longer. Seriously, [Y/N]?  
“I stood there, water dripping on me, stunned staring at the showerhead… She actually forgot…”  
“Or maybe she was indirectly telling you that you’re using too much water.” The other SAS member, Mark, surprisingly said, since until now he didn’t look as interested as the others.  
“Oh, fuck off.” Dom said, earning a chuckle from him.  
“What did you do next?” Blitz on the other hand couldn’t hold his questions as his leg started to shake.  
“I got out of the shower, laughing, butt naked and dripping wet and I just couldn’t hold it much longer.” he looked down while putting his black gloves on. “God, I love that woman.” with no shame to say it out loud for the world to know, he proceeded to finish the story. “I guess I thought it was the perfect moment to go grab the ring, go to the bedroom, scold her and instantly get on one knee to propose.”  
“Naked?” James asked.  
“Yes.”  
“And wet?” Elias continued.  
“Yes.” Bandit chuckled at himself.  
“And what did [Y/N] say?”  
“Her first words were ‘youre gonna fucking clean the floor, you know it, right?’, then said yes.”  
“That’s so not romantic.” the blonde man said.  
“That’s what’s special about her, she thought it was hilarious and perfect.” Dominic’s features softened behind his helmet, sighing slowly thinking about the woman he loved. About his fiancée.  
“Did ya clean the floor though?” the elder Brit asked, amused.  
“She didn’t want to leave the house until I did…”  
They exploded into laughter.


	14. [Thatcher x F!Reader] Daddy. [Slight NSFW]

Her hands tied behind her back, on her knees in front of him, Mike was standing proudly looking down at her figure, naked, shaking slightly from the excitement and teasing she went through out the dinner.  
Now at his place, he didn’t hesitate to rip her pretty dress off just after he closed the house door. Pinning her against the nearest wall and effortlessly lifting her up, he knew this was going to be a night to remember. And so did she.  
After her small and shy confession in the car ride back, Mike instantly knew he couldn’t hold back any longer.

So there they were, his teasing grin making her core drip, exposed to him, feeling just like the first few times they engaged in the act. A little bit shy and embarrassed, she could say, as her nipples hardened just at the thought of him. His black suit still perfectly placed on his body, just the tie missing, as it was wrapped around her wrists tightly.  
And he just stared at her with those intense eyes of his, waiting patiently for her to make a sound. A preying aura coming from his built figure as he had his muscled arm crossed, watching her breasts move as she breathed in and out.  
The tension couldn’t with her, as she shivered under his stare.  
“Mike…”  
He instantly smirked, raising a brow at her as he uncrossed his arms, his fingers itching to touch her.  
“Oh, no, sugar. You know what I want to hear.” his husky voice sent a wave of heat all over her body, from her toes to the back of her neck until reaching her cheeks, [Y/N] knowing instantly she was blushing.  
Licking her lips, preparing herself to say it, his brown eyes following the action eagerly.  
“Daddy, please…”  
“Aren’t you such a good girl?” he whispered, taking her chin in his fingers, raising her head as he lowered himself to her as his intentions were clear. To claim her lips then her whole body.


	15. [Rook x F!Reader] Kiss me.

“Kiss me.” she said, after finally finding the man she has been looking for everywhere, almost cornering him, tired of the looks they’d share, tired of the tension, tired of the innocent touches that weren’t as accidental as both tried to make them.  
He was shy and sometimes stiff, yet an humorous man. Julien would, at some points, even blush and not look into her eyes as she’d make obvious the interest she’d have in him. Even some of her friends told her the French operator couldn’t stop bringing her into a conversation or look longingly at her every time she’d walk into the room.  
“What?” his Adam’s apple bobbed as he glupped, a little bit taken back by her straight forward statement. [Y/N] had her hands on her hips, almost as if she went there to scold him, raising a brow at his act as he licked his lips nervously, fastly looking at hers then locking his gaze with her [e/c] eyes.  
“You heard me, Julien. Kiss. Me.” taking a step closer to him, Julien didn’t move, just keeping his lips parted, probably in shock.  
[Y/N] couldn’t actually blame him, as she never saw herself so demanding, yet, like said before, she got tired of this little hide and seek from both.  
“[Y/N]… I…”  
“Did I understand everything wrong, Julien? Because I can accept it but don’t put those puppy eyes. Tell me clearly what you want.” he almost jumped to answer, but she continued. “And if you want me, kiss me.”  
Paralyzed again, he searched in her eyes, his blue ones barely noticeable as his pupils dilated thanks to the dark of the hallway and probably more than that.  
Taking a step closer to her, then another and another, Julien found himself so close to the woman he’s been dreaming about for so long, yet he was so unsure of her feelings for him. Did she just want a kiss? Because he wanted so much more. Not just physical. Raising his hand to caress her cheek, his fingertips burning with the imaginary electricity between them too, feeling a little more confident when seeing [Y/N] close her eyes and lean into his palm. Yet he was instantly taken aback by her intense eyes opening and locking with his.  
Leaning slowly, their lips almost touching, breaths mixing, she waited. She wanted him to do it, and when Julien finally did, [Y/N] couldn’t stop herself from moaning from the contact of his soft lips on her. It was chaste, sweet, as he kissed her slowly, wrapping his strong arm around her waist while he still held her cheek lovingly. Shivering under his touch, as mere as it was, she wanted this for so long. Being in his arms as he slowly built the confidence to deepen the kiss, their lips parting slightly. Pulling him closer, she put her hands over his wide shoulders, one slowly placing itself by the back of his neck, silently asking him to not let go. As their lips danced, she played with his hair, earning shivers and moans from him, pressing herself into his chest as he glued her into his embrace.  
Parting slightly, lazy eyes met, both of their cheeks reddened as Julien chuckled breathlessly, looking down, giving her an opening to whisper in his ear.  
“Was it that hard?” she said.  
Placing his forehead on her shoulder, crouching down a little from the height difference, he smirked.  
“I wish I did this earlier…” he confessed, loving the feeling of having her in his arms.  
“Me too. I really do…” enjoying the warm feeling, none let go.  
“… Then… Will you be mine?” he asked in a whisper. Even after the kiss, he was scared. But surprisingly for Julien, he got a giggle and a “yes, you idiot” from her, instantly making him raise his head and kiss her again.


	16. [Bandit x F!Reader] Talk before mission.

[Y/N] watched him as he entered the room. She was late to their meeting and now he was supposed to tell her what the mission consists of and what their plan was. Confident strike, head up, Dominic always had this leadership yet “Don’t fuck with me” aura around him. Clearing his throat, he threw a dossier on the table, sitting in front of her, tapping his finger on the wooden surface.  
As she opened the files to look through it, he started speaking.  
“As you can see, we’re talking about the White Masks. We have their location and we’ll part in 15 minutes.” she nodded, already dressed for work, since she knew this was the situation. Looking through the files, she was assigned with the GSG9 team, yet nothing was noted about it.  
“What are we dealing with?” she seriously asked. Even Dom was serious right now, no time to fuck around. Having her baggage by her feet, she was ready to pick it up and follow him to the meeting point. But first Jäger needed to bring his toys.  
“Around 10 of them, from what we could’ve seen from the surveillance cameras at the parking lot of the building they’re in right now. They have an involuntary guest with them, and you have to deal with that.”  
She locked eyes with him, blinking stupidly at what he said. A shadow of a grin started to form on his face as he said nothing.  
“A what.” she stated.  
“An involuntary-”  
“Are you fucking talking about a hostage?” she said through her teeth.  
“Yes. That.” Bandit acted like he forgot the word, his face exaggerating a sudden realization.  
“I’m so fucking done with you…” she whispered as she got up, closing the dossier and grabbing her bag. “This meeting wasn’t even necessary, wasn’t it?” Dom shrugged, the grin still on his features. As she sprinted towards the door, she stopped to turn at him. “You made this up so you could make that… joke?”  
“I know. I’m amazing.”  
“You are something else.” she tiredly said, although she wouldn’t admit out loud it was kinda funny.  
“You love it though.” he smugly said, earning a sigh from her, making her turn and leave, closing the door behind her.  
“…Right?”


	17. [Mute x F!Reader] Rough days.

Some days were really rough, like a punch in the gut since she opened her eyes the first moment in the morning, the dreadful feeling following her around through out the whole day, sometimes lasting even longer.  
It was hard to function, to get up and go to work, to greet the people she anxiously wanted to avoid, to feel unmotivated to just exist. It was even harder when he’d be gone for a longer period of time. When he got called for missions, sometimes he left for a week or two, only once happening to miss for almost a month. She didn’t mind, she perfectly knew this from the start as he openly said it hoping to not have problems about him not being there all the time. They still talked everyday on the phone, or even texting. He’d send her messages out of nowhere saying how he misses her, or just sending her an article about whatever. Or a picture of a place he thought she’d enjoy. [Y/N] surely didn’t expect him to be this active on the phone with her when he was gone, as he firstly gave the impression of a very reserved man, but Mark surprised her daily.  
Yet today she didn’t respond. It was like a dream, as if nothing was real. Getting up, dressing herself, applying some make-up, going to work, doing it mechanically, talking as nothing was happening yet being so distant in her own brain. As if she was watching someone else live, like a very boring movie.  
Mark sent her a message early in the morning, to which she checked and closed the phone. It wasn’t even rudely done, just didn’t want to force herself to type. It was left on seen.  
The second message was at her lunch time as she decided to not eat, not feeling the need for food at that moment. She decided to take a walk around the park near her workplace and go back. The notification was there, yet this time she didn’t bother to unlock the phone to see it.  
When she got home and changed into her most comfortable pajama, she laid in bed, at 5 PM, just stating at the ceiling without actual thoughts, knowing that if she gave her mind permission to wonder, the insecurities, the dullness, everything would take over her and would end up a mess. Although crying was not in the equation, the tiredness not allowing her for that small relief.  
The ringtone she gave Mark started sounding loudly in the room, the brightness of the phonescreen illuminating the room as the curtains stopped any sunlight from passing inside. Why wasn’t it on silence? Why didn’t she put it on silence?  
Sighing, she took it in her hand and stared at it for a few seconds, blinking as if she was waking herself up, knowing she had to act awake for this.  
“Hey, Mark.” she said, thanking her voice for sounding acceptable, even a little cheerful.  
“Hi.” his voice was low, making her know that he knew. As if she didn’t make it obvious. It was not the first time [Y/N] had these days, but thankfully he was there in person for her. Yet she didn’t want to bother him with her shitty attitude. He was busy and she felt childish, ashamed of herself for allowing this to happen. He was so damned composed… “How are you today?”  
“Good, you?” Ah. She was so obvious it hurt. Closing her eyes hard, she just waited through his long silence. Even if he wasn’t as talkative as other people, this was not the way they’d talk. At least with her.  
“[Y/N].” Mark said in a straight manner, basically telling her to cut the act.  
“I’m sorry, I’m just… off?” letting out a shaky breath, she did sound off.  
“I know… I’m here.” He had a feeling when he opened his eyes that morning, as if something was wrong, although Mark was not the type of person to press on a subject to make [Y/N] uncomfortable, he wanted to know she would be fine. She would, hopefully soon, but now all he wanted was to comfort her and be home as fast as possible and that was easier by being by her side, knowing that words weren’t his forte, yet he could show her how much he cared with acts.  
They had a small conversation, as Mark told her about his day and continued with some inside jokes, his chest feeling proud when [Y/N] left out a tired chuckle. He would’ve wanted to stay more, but he had to close the call soon.  
“One last thing.” he lowly said, making her press the phone more into her ear, oblivious to the small smile that formed on her features, not realizing it was there for some time now.  
“Yeah?”  
“I’ll be home in 3 days.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me this earlier?” she seemed as if she scolded him, but her tone shaped into a small excitement that made Mark smile, just wanting to hug her.  
“Surprise.” he mocked, glad he managed to make her feel just a little more at ease in this day, earning another small chuckle from his lover. “I love you, [Y/N].”  
A few seconds passed as he heard shifting, not knowing [Y/N] closed her eyes and curled in fetal position with the phone glued to her, blanked over her head. Her eyes closed, she whispered to him back “Yeah… I love you too, Mark.”  
Even hearing his calm voice made her disconnect from everything for those minutes, but every time he said that to her was like everything went in slow-motion, as if his voice caressed her cheek like his fingers did the first time he said it. A small heat appearing in her stomach as she realized she needed to talk to him today. Even if nothing has been said about the elephant in the room now, he was there and he was worrying, trying to make her feel better even though he didn’t know the reason why she was like this. Nor did she.  
He cared so much in his own unique way and just how he had her back right now, she’ll have his.  
“… I love you so much.” she repeated, instantly hearing a breathless chuckle from him.  
Some days were rough and she was the only one to be able to get herself out of this mess of emotions, but she had a partner that understood it and offered his help without doubt. He might not talk much, but he surely knew how to calm her and show her how cherished she was. Tomorrow was a new day, where she’d wake up and try her best for herself and for him. But for now…  
“When you come back I want a lot of cuddles. And I mean A LOT.” she clarified, receiving a laugh from the phone.  
“As many as you want.”


	18. [Smoke x F!Reader] Insecure.

She always wondered why wasn’t her brain functioning like a normal human’s would sometimes, since every time she’d have a depressive episode, all the negativity, all the insecurities came out like an avalanche of rocks over her poor tired heart, each hitting with so much strength that it would leave her spirit so beaten out without being able to fight back.  
[Y/N] tried to ignore the small voice in her head telling her she’s not good enough, that people actually don’t like her, that they just put up with her attitude because of pity. Wasn’t she pitiful?  
Avoiding everything and everyone, the feeling of dullness fulfilled her aching heart as she sat on her bed, staring at the room’s window lifelessly.  
Why was it so hard sometimes to function correctly? Not even being able to form a decent smile to fool those around her, she decided to just stay there.  
But the more she sat and thought, the more those voices talked. Louder. Clearer. Remembering the times where she fucked up, where she could’ve tried better, wondering what would’ve happened if someone else took her place in her body and did stuff better. It hurt so, so much…  
Pressing her lips together, hanging her head low, her hands turned into fists as she began shaking slightly, something in her throat started to ache as salty tears started blocking her vision.  
This didn’t happen frequently, but when it did, [Y/N] tried her best to not be seen in this pathetic state.  
Wind blowing through her window, hitting her skin harshly, the cold of the spring still didn’t leave, yet she still remained there, unmoving, silently crying, asking herself what would everyone else be doing right now, not aware of what’s happening to her. She thought of James, of how he always showered her in love but at the same time doubt filled her mind as questions started to arise. God, he deserved so much better…  
Sniffling soflty, she wrapped her hands around herself, still welcoming the cold though. It was the only thing that kept her connected to the real world, not into the secluded storm of negativity that was destroying her internally.  
Of course, there was a little ray of sunlight telling her how she is worth it, how she should be there, how she is important and loved but… It was like a whisper through out the screams of harsh words.  
Why was her brain like that?  
“[Y/N]?” she jumped in place, getting up startled to look towards the door, encountering the man she thought earlier at her opened bedroom door, his hand still on the handle, same shocked face as hers. The only difference was that he didn’t have dried and recent tears falling on his face.  
Seeing her like this broke his heart as his mind stopped working, completely frozen in place. “[Y/N]…” he said again, stepping inside a little bit more, almost closing the door but stopped. “I… Can I come in?” he wouldn’t leave even if she told him no, he wouldn’t be able to live with himself after seeing those broken [e/c] eyes.  
[Y/N] doubted, still shocked looking at the man she loved. It hasn’t been long since they started dating and there were so many things left to talk about. He didn’t know about her flaws, insecurities, about so many things. Damned her as she knew, she perfectly knew this time would come and she’d promise herself to be as opened with him as he has been to her. But seeing his face, his green eyes searching into hers, she just… stood there.  
Yet she nodded slowly, opening her mouth to say something but only managing to let out a shaky breath.  
Instantly closing the door behind him, he took some steps towards her, seeing her fragile frame shake, yet the tears stopped.  
“What happened, [Y/N]?” he asked, forgetting about the sweet nicknames he’d call her normally. The wind hit his features fastly and he looked at the tanktop she was wearing, probably freezing because of the weather.  
She shook her head, still not managing to utter a word as she proceeded to hug herself again, lowering her head.  
James took no time to rush to the window and close it then position himself in front of her, almost scared to hurt her more in this state.  
“You know you can tell me anything…” as much as he’d smooth talk himself out of situations, he wasn’t leaving this one be, and now his calm controlled voice was nowhere to be found. He pressed his lips as she didn’t say anything.  
He slowly moved towards her, taking her in his arms as she instantly glued herself to his body. The warmth emanating from him made her shiver as another round of tears were threatening to fall.  
“Rough day?” he whispered, his lips pressed on her forehead before he planted a gentle kiss, then another.  
“Yeah…” she managed to say back, her voice hoarse. James then wondered how long has she been crying…  
Just the thought of him being a few rooms away and not knowing that made him anxious. He could’ve been here for her yet he wasn’t. And she didn’t tell him anything either… Which hurt but shr must’ve had her reasons.  
“I’m here, sugar, come…” he separated himself enough to take her small hand and guide her slowly towards her bed, as he sat down, laying and pulling her down with him without protest. She numbly moved, but her body was screaming to go back into his embrace.  
As he basically positioned the woman in his lap, she curled herself into his chest and just stayed there without making a move. James dragged the blanket on top of both and wrapped her securely in it.

They just stayed there for a while, as she’d feel his hands caressing her skin, kissing her head and neck, not even in a sensual matter, but so gently and comforting as she was the most precious being in the world.  
As much as she enjoyed being there, each time he’d kiss her, the thoughts screamed how he didn’t deserve this. And with one final kiss on her temple, she bursted into crying again.  
“I love you, [Y/N]…” he helplessly said, not knowing where to start and how to make things better, even thinking he said something bad when she curled herself more into his arms.  
“I love you too…” she cried in a whisper, grabbing a fistful of his shirt as she didn’t know how to even start. This man was there, patiently waiting, trying to comfort her and she thought he was doing it out of pity? That was not James, she realized, as she told herself to cut the crap. He would never do that, she knew he’d never do that. As if he never showed her how much he loved her over the time they’ve been together.  
So she told him vaguely as she found her voice more and more, just started spurting down words, as messy as the thoughts in her head were. And every time she’d say a bad thing about herself, he’d gently correct her.  
“You worked hard to be here, darling, nobody ever thought you aren’t good enough.” he said as he passed his fingers over her shoulder slowly.  
“You’re gorgeous, and I thought that the first time I saw you and never changed my mind.” he chuckled in her ear, squeezing her a little more in his embrace. “You told me to cut the bullshit, remember?”  
After finally earning a scoff transformed into a small giggle as she remembered the first time he asked her out, he placed his lips on top of her head, keeping them there.  
She didn’t realize how amazing she was, James thought. How hardworking and selfless she has alwahs been.  
“Everyone talks well about you, if not they’d have to deal with me.” he said, although he was right. People respected [Y/N], liked her. “But remember. There’s always gonna be someone who won’t like ya… As good as you are, as well intentioned, there’s always someone who will see the wrong in your right. You can’t please ‘em all.” She knew, but nodded. It was like he was the good voice that smoothed out the negativity, that talked rationally to her.  
“I’m sorry, James, for today-” she started, but wasn’t able to continue.  
“Today, tomorrow, darling, I’ll be here whenever ya need me…” the brit said, desperately hoping he’d be able to help at least a little bit to easen her struggles. “As long as you’ll have me.”  
“You’re too good for me…” she choked out, thinking she’d freak him out with all these revelations.  
“We all have rough days, [Y/N], it’s only normal.” he lifted her chin so he’d look into her beautiful eyes. “Sometimes we need a break, to pull over and charge energy.” his words said lowly, James passed his fingertips over her cheek. “All I want ya to know is that I’ll be here to help you get up if you ever fall. Just tell me and I’ll be here for you.”  
A long silence filled the room as he’d stare at her, James’ expression serious yet so warm, a calm smile forming on his features as she stared at him amazed. He didn’t care about this heavy baggage she was dragging? As always, since the beginning, he could read her so well, so scarily well.  
“You’re so much more than you think you are. All I want is to be here to help you realize that.”  
Speechless, she just stared at him, blinking slowly, earning a soft chucke from the man.  
“Thank you, James. Thank you so much… I…” she started as he waited patiently for her to talk, just as he did all day and even before. She always had his full attention. “I sometimes can’t help it… These thoughts…”  
“I don’t know how to help you or even if I can help you, [Y/N].” he said as if it was a secret, a little scared to mention it out loud, a little helpless. “But I wanna be here for you.”  
“I love you, James…” she curled again in his chest, hugging it strongly as she closed her eyes. His steady heartbeat calming hers.  
“Love you too, sugarpuffs.” she scoffed at the nickname, but for the first time that day she laughed.  
It felt like the storm has finally calmed deep inside of her mind as he chuckled deeply. The silence in the room was finally peaceful, not a tense, dreadful one filled with secrets and dark thoughts.  
[Y/N] knew she’d have more days like this one and only hoped James would be able to just hold her. As reckless and fearless as he was, he surely could be the most patient and calm man. And just this way, she’d be there for him too, because we’re only human. Today he was her pilar, tomorrow she’d be his.  
And with that thought, she sighed into his chest and mumbled.  
“I forgot to eat today… I’m kinda hungry.”  
“Ya did what now?” he panicked.


	19. [Kapkan x F!Reader] Camping.

Camping was supposed to be tranquil and a time to connect with the nature, he said. Where you let go of all responsibilities and just focus on the beautiful wildlife, he said.  
He didn’t mention bears, of course, or bringing bottles of vodka to get everyone drunk, fist fights and loud arguments, then making up instantly and drinking some more at the light of the campfire.  
So when Timur mentioned seeing a bear, Tachanka pulling out a shotgun out of nowhere, Kapkan betting with Fuze about how fast will the bear appear in their camping spot, [Y/N] was seeing red. They did hear the bear but startled it with a loud shot in a tree then proceeded to open another bottle of alcohol, laughing at the fuming woman. She agreed on drinking more after it, not just a shot or two. Kidnapping one bottle for herself, she sat down by the fire and started talking to her own persona, actually thinking how to get the fuck out of there, earning a chuckle from everyone around.  
As Tachanka was a loud drunk, Fuze’s personality turned a 180° as he’d laugh at everything. Timur was the one that was the most composed, letting Kapkan be the idiot of the group.  
“You have no chance to escape, [Y/N], we’ll hunt you down and bring you back here.” he warned jokingly, getting a scoff from her. It was midnight and she was tired, and most importantly, she was now an angry drunk.  
It was Timur that convinced her to join them in their “family bonding”. If she knew, she would’ve rolled her eyes at him and straight up tell him no, but he always had a way with words, specially when he mentioned the man that caught her eyes some time ago and how she’d spend quality time with him.  
“Also, remember there’s a bear around here.” Shuhrat said, laughing to himself as he shook his head, his red cheeks obvious under the fire light.  
“Let it come!” The Lord, the man itself, the Russian Spartan Alexsandr said, almost as if he was calling for the beat to fight it in a duel. Was that man even real?  
“I’m gonna murder someone by the end of the night…” she told the bottle, nodding to it as if it was her confident, her only friend in this woods.  
The night passed slowly as Kapkan sat next to her and started teaching her the theory of building traps around the area where she’d camp to keep herself safe, just in case. [Y/N] started enjoying the first night as everyone sat down by the fire and told old stories, memories, talked about everything.  
Just as she started shivering, listening to Alexsandr talk about his childhood and the stupid adventures he had, she felt Maxim put his camouflaged coat on her, his heat still lingering and caressing her cold skin, as his barely noticeable scent wrapping around her. Snuggling deeper in it, she looked at him to thank him, finding his gentle eyes staring back at her with a calm smile on his face.  
Everything apart from Maxim faded away in the distance, Tachanka’s voice barely heard, just as the chuckles or replies from the others. Only the crack of the fire and the distant noise from the crickets could be heard more as they stared into each others eyes. The depth of his gaze made her snuggle even more into his jacket, yet she still shivered. Was it the cold or was Maxim the reason of it? She perfectly knew the answer.  
When time to sleep came, around 4 in the morning, there were 3 tents. Tachanka threatened anyone that would get near his, making Fuze scoff, replying about his loud snoring as if anyone would’ve wanted to sleep near him. He’d sleep in the bigger tent with Timur, already agreeing to wake up early to go hunting. That left her and Kapkan in his black tent to sleep, where she had no saying about it. What would she even say? Drunkenly getting up from her spot as Maxim’s hand was keeping her still from tripping and falling [knowing her luck probably into what was left of the fire itself], guiding her gently towards their cozy shelter.  
[Y/N] drank a quarter of the bottle, not as much as Alexsandr, obviously, but just enough for her to not walk straight, or think straight, now that we’re at it.  
Telling each other their good nights, they entered the small tent slowly, proceeding to unwrap the two sleeping bags, courtesy of Maxim when he heard she was coming. Noticing how close they’d be, she begged herself to not say anything inappropriate and thankfully she didn’t. Yet.  
Maxim insisted she’d keep his jacket on as she placed herself inside the large sleeping bag still shivering. The cold of the night was getting through her to her bones, chilling and sharp, making her consider getting out and sleeping by the fire, now extinguished. How do you make a fire again?  
With her back to Kapkan, staring at the material of the tent and one of the wires keeping it up, a couple of things stopped her from falling into her slumber. Her alcohol influenced brain was begging her to sleep, yet she couldn’t. Trying to find her position again and again, she could’ve swore that someone was watching her, and the only option was the man behind her. Not turning, slightly scared to be face to face with him, she stayed there, big wide eyes opened and cussing internally.  
Hearing a small rough russian whisper, she got startled when the man that remained unmoving until now clearly shifted behind her, touching her shoulder gently, shaking it.  
“Just say you’re cold.” he softly said amused when she turned to lock eyes. [Y/N] eyes adjusted to the dark enough to see him lean on his elbow, waiting expectantly for her to answer. From the sudden movement of her head, it started spinning. As she took a long time to recover, he still waited until she blinked a few times slowly, trying to make the world stop moving. His intense gaze, almost predatory never left her.  
“You’re shivering.” he continued.  
“It is cold…”  
“I told you to bring warm clothes.” he was scolding her and it made her feel like when she was little, going out without a jacket and getting into an argument with her mother. Ashamed, [Y/N] couldn’t help but giggle. Receiving a raisrd brow from him, she explained, earning a scoff and a smirk from him.  
Maxim started moving again, getting out of his sleeping bag and turning it around, the side with the zipper opening now facing her. Meanwhile, she looked amazed on how big this man looked inside their tiny shelter. Their? When did she proclaim herself as the co-owner of this tent? As they were so close, him kneeling besides her, arranging the sleeping bag, her dirty mind wondered what would it be like for him to be on top of her. So staring stupidly, mouth opened, lazy eyes, [Y/N] was surely blaming this on the alcohol, not on her thirsty self.  
He didn’t seem to notice, though, as he got inside his bag and then proceeded to effortlessly drag hers closer to his, if possible.  
“Come.” he ordered as he was on his side, one arm stretched for her to place herself in his inviting embrace. And she opened her mouth to say something, rubbing her eyes to make sure she was correctly seeing what was going on. As he saw her hesitation and how she was making sure it wasn’t a dream, it was Maxim’s turn to chuckle, nodding at her. Grabbing his phone and unlocking it so they’d be able to see each other better, his sharp defined features stunned her again.  
“You’re cold. And you won’t sleep tonight like this.” he deadpanned. “So come closer. I promise I don’t bite…” a full grin formed on his face, his white teeth even looked sharp under the smartphone’s light. “Not tonight.”  
Quivering visibly at his words, taken aback, she frowned, drunken excitement filling her core.  
“Stop making fun of me…” she grumbled, but he was right. It was so damned cold and his body looked so inviting…  
“I’m not. If you don’t want to, I understand.” he honestly said, clearly not meaning to take advantage of this situation. The older man obviously had some plans for this short camping trip to impress the woman laying in front of him, but it was not in his plan to get her drunk before doing any of that. But feeling her shiver next to him and move constantly made him feel bad.  
As he still layed on his side, he covered himself well in the bag, letting her decide her next step. And she didn’t seem to move from her spot, disappointment filling him but acceptance followed. Maxim hoped he didn’t make her uncomfortable.  
In less than 5 minutes [Y/N] continued to shake and move as she considered his words again and again. Thinking that his offer expired and only regretting not accepting it when she could, she wrapped her now cold arms around herself. As if he was a heater, his body emanated warmth towards her, the heat almost making her cry, calling for her. So with much reluctance, she dragged herself close to him, lifting his opened bag to drag hers closer, surprised to feel him wrap his arms around her body, cussing in his mother language harshly.  
“You’re freezing.” he said through his teeth, feeling so bad for making her stay that way for so long. Not wasting more time, he glued her to his body, feeling every subtle temble her body made as he passed his hand over her cold arm. Even covered in a blouse, she was extremely cold. And with that initiation, [Y/N] put her freezing hands curled in his chest as she gladly accepted the warmth, letting out a shaky breath when he placed his chin on top of hers as she cuddled in his big chest. Maxim wouldn’t lie to himself thought, knowing perfectly that she fitted so well in his arms.  
And with no words, they drifted to sleep.

The sound of laughter and talking could be heard a little further away from her as she instinctively glued herself closer to the source of heat near her, feeling it wrap itself more around her body, earning a relaxed sigh from her. Rubbing her cheek on the hard surface, it didn’t feel like her pillow, frowning as she started feeling a slight headache approach.  
With lazy movements, shifting in place, she opened her eyes to be faced with Maxim’s chest raising and falling in a regular rhythm. And she remembered what happened, not feeling shame, not feeling uncomfortable, yet she was surprised that they didn’t move at all through out the night.  
“Good morning.” he hoarsely said, no intention of moving from his position. “Did you sleep well, [Y/N]?”  
“Yes, thanks to you…”  
“Good. You can sleep a little more until everyone comes back from hunting.” he continued, making her wonder if he’d stay with her, really hoping that’s the situation. Raising her head a little, he shifted back so he could look at her. As if he knew what she wondered, he continued. “Do you want me to stay?” that question sounded like it held so much more than that simple connotation.  
“Yeah, I’d like that…” she softly said, seeing his hand move slowly towards her cheek, laying under her jawline as his thumb caressed her cheekbone gently. Bewitched by her bed eyes, he smiled as he took her back again in his chest. That’s all he needed to know as he thought how soon things would change between them if she’d accept him, after the last night his hopes only going higher.


	20. [Mute x F!Reader] Movies.

It was surprising to say at least when Mark suggested to watch a movie together and don’t get her wrong, as she always tried to spend as much time possible with her crush. What she actually did not expect, apart from the initial shock, was the fact that he wanted to watch a cheesy rom-com. Overall, from the little he said about himself, [Y/N] managed go find out he likes thrillers and sometimes scary movies, not that.

So there they were, seated on her couch as rain started pouring outside, comfortable as the movie started. It couldn’t be more cliché even if they wanted to, yet something inside of [Y/N] made a smile appear on her features. Never being a big fan of them, she found herself giggling at idiocy moments, stealing quick glaces all the time of the man seated a near her.  
His posture was calm, laying back as if he had no worries in the world, a shadow of a smirk on his face. Disbelief filled her, a little bit of excitement and even hope ran through her veins as she wondered why did he pick this movie. Of course, one could dream, and what was magical about these movies was that it made you believe that anything would work.

What the woman didn’t know is that Mark barely watched the movie. From the little he watched, he was amused with how predictable everything was, yet he started to direct his brown eyes towards her as she began giggling and making whispered comments on how stupid everything was, excitement in her face letting him know she enjoyed it. And while he caught her eyes a couple of times when she looked at him, little butterflies arose in his stomach and looked back at the TV screen, most of the time he hasn’t been caught, giving him a margin of time to just study her almost.  
Some time prior he recalls stopping in track to just sit down as a realization hit him hard. Liking her wasn’t at all unexpected, since the first moment he saw her he knew he was interested, yet falling this hard and this fast was something so surprising and so new for the man.  
Every time she’d smile, he’d have to stop himself from cracking one in exchange, imagining what it would be to have the woman in his arms while watching the movie. She’d snuggle into herself and he’d wish she would snuggle into his chest. [Y/N] would sigh dreamily, Mark would do the same, yet earning for her.  
And that is why the man decided to bring up this movie, after hours of overthinking. He really wanted to see this side of her, and wished he’d be able to see every other side too. Being caught up in these feelings, he loved it yet hated it. Only time would settle everything.

“Oh my god, they were so…” she muttered as the credits rolled on the screen.  
“Dumb?” he suggested, smiling.  
“Yes! But they were cute too.”  
“I didn’t take you for one that would love these type of movies.” he smirked, receiving a blushing shrug from her, as if she tried to play it cool.  
“I don’t, but sometimes cheesy romance stories are cute…”  
“Hmm…” he only answered, searching for her eyes as she avoided his. If before he wasn’t sure how to bring up their feelings, as obvious as they were from both sides, he now knew how to start. Never being a cheesy man himself, he surely didn’t have a plan but if he’d get to see this adorable side of hers, it wouldn’t hurt to try.  
“How about we watch the scary movie you said you liked before?” [Y/N] got up, ready to make popcorn after seeing Mark nod. Little did she know that head of his never stops working. And how glued she’d get to him through out the next movie, just as he planned.


	21. [Smoke x F!Reader] Amazed.

Atonished as he was, James could only blink in amazement, mouth wide opened as she giggled while sharpening the knife with another one, looking totally badass, apart from the oversized sweatshirt she had on over nothing else.  
For him, it was the perfect image.

“Stop!” [Y/N] giggled again, running one blade over the other to sharpen the edges. To be honest, she very well knew how she looked, and damn, she felt good. Nothing compared to having her man look at her lovestruck yet amazed, to her his green eyes search over her figure, his not so innocent brain working its way to mischief, just as it started showing in his face. But there was more. The look, James gave her that look before, recently more and more, and every single time he’d just stop whatever action he was doing, she’d get the famous buttetflies. Actually, fuck the butterflies. She felt as if a whole zoo got freed in her guts. It felt… So… Damn… Good. Yet terrifying.

“Ya keep doing all these things, love…” he gulped, regaining trust in his voice after the shock. She was just sharpening a knife, for fucks sake, but… “Big or small…” he tried to explain, a grin making its way on his handsome features. “Cute or sexy…” he gently took the knifes out of her hands and put them on the kitchen counter. “How can I not fall for you?”

Taking her in his arms, there was a long moment of realization in the air for the woman. [Y/N] couldn’t believe her ears as he said that. He did it. For the first time for them both, he said…

Laughing at her shock, he moved his head in the comfort of her neck, probably even a little embarrassed by the sudden words he said, yet there was no going back. Not that he regretted it.

“I love you, [Y/N].” he mumbled in her ear, proceeding to slowly move his nose over her neck. Still a little scared to face her. It was, indeed, the first time.

As a breathless, shaky giggle left her lips, he got even more nervous.  
“You love me because I can play with a knife?” she joked.

“I mean… That’s a plus.”

“I love you too, James.” Now it was his turn to let out a breathless laugh.


End file.
